I Make my Own Decisions
by warrior of camp half-blood
Summary: "How am I supposed to keep my bionics hidden while at the same time train to use them on missions, keep up with school, continue basketball and go around pretending everything is hunky-dory? News flash: it isn't. I want my old life back where I could do what I want when I wanted. Where I actually felt in control of my life. Is that too much to ask for?"
1. Chapter 1

There are ten seconds left in the game when the coach pulls me off the bench and subs me in. We are behind by one point. The ball is in our possession and the guard brings it down the court. The other four of us get into our positions to run whatever play may be called. The defense is playing man-on-man, barely giving me room to breathe. I fake left and run to the free-throw line, calling for the ball. Seeing I am open, the point guard bounce passes me the ball. I stop, pivot and square up to the basket. As it leaves my hands I mutter under my breath, "come on, winning shot!"

The buzzer sounds as the basketball falls cleanly through the hoop. We won!

The team flocks from the bench and slaps me on the back, cheering and laughing. We just one the first play-off game.

* * *

"Audrey, you were amazing!" My best friend congratulates as I hike up the bleachers from gathering my things in the locker room. Bree squeezes me in her signature crushing hug.

"Thanks," I laugh, "we made it! Only two more games until the championship!"

"You definitely deserve it, considering how hard everyone has worked," she nods convincingly.

Her older brother, Adam, smirks, "just don't play like Leo and you should be fine."

Bree's stepbrother, Leo, pats me on the shoulder with a glare to Adam while her other brother, Chase, says, "You know, the trajectory on that last shot was perfect. If every person on the team used that same method, about eighty-eight percent of all shots would go in."

Leo pretends to take air notes with an invisible pencil. "Thank you, Professor Chase. And what else should Audrey study for the test?"

"Well, we have to go," Bree says, cutting through their bickering. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," I reply, giving her another hug. "Thanks for coming to watch the game," I tell the boys.

Adam nods and Leo smiles. Only Chase says, "it was fun, even though I know nothing about sports. The popcorn at the concession stand is delicious." He holds up the two bags in his hands. I give one last smile before hoisting my bag onto my shoulder and walking to where my parents are waiting.

"Great job, honey!" Dad slaps me on the back. "How many shots did you make in that game?"

"Only four: two free-throws and that last basket."

"I'm very proud of you," Mom say, taking my backpack, "And to celebrate, we are going to eat pizza for dinner."

Yes! Making the winning shot in our game, having my best friend and her siblings come watch me play and getting pizza for dinner? This day is going amazing!

 **Hi everybody! Hope you liked the first chapter :) This is a work-in-progress and I hope to update regularly but chances are I will fall behind so I'm sorry in advance. Please leave a review. I should have the next chapter published soon!**


	2. The first Night

I am pulling a bag of gummy fruits from the vending machine. "Great game yesterday."

"Thanks, but it wasn't just me," I reply, turning to see who I knew it was. Trent is standing behind me with his arms loosely crossed over his chest.

"Speaking of which, you deserve something special for that amazing game you played," he continues. He tags along as I walk to my next class. He places a hand on my lower back which I promptly shrug off. "How would you like to go to the frozen yogurt shop after school?"

"Thanks, but my parents got victory pizza last night and I'm full of victory food for a while," I say. He plucks a strawberry from my fingers and pops it into his mouth.

"They have pistachio turtle, your favorite," he insists. I hesitate briefly; those are two of my favorite flavors combined with my favorite dessert.

"I have homework tonight and besides, my parents are dropping me off at the Davenports' tonight," I excuse myself.

As I step into English he adds, "Okay, that's fine. We can do it some other time, then." _Please no,_ I think, waving over my shoulder. Bree comes in after and takes her seat behind me. "Distract me! I need to get Trent out of my head," I beg.

"Oookay. I am so excited you are staying with us for a whole week! We are going to have so much fun while your parents are in Seattle!" We make plans of what we are going to do until the class begins. I feel someone tap my shoulder and a note is slipped into my hand.

 _He'll be there._

 _I would sure hope so. He does live there, after all._

 _I wish they both lived in a cardboard box under a bridge and out of my hair._

 _Trolls who guard the bridge!_

 _They could be haha._

The rest of the day passes as regular: classes, locker room to change, basketball practice, back to locker room for shower. When I get home I pack the rest of my overnight bag with everything I can think of that I would possibly need. In my duffel bag I put shorts, t-shirts, my carefully folded jersey and polished basketball shoes.

"Got everything you need?" Mom asks when I lug it all into the kitchen along with a stuffed backpack.

"I think so." We load my things into the car along with her and Dad's suitcases. "Wait, I forgot my lucky socks!" I cry and scramble out.

"They're just socks and the front door is already locked up," Dad groans. I give him a blank look, appalled he could say such a thing about my blue and orange basketball socks. In a few more minutes we are leaving with them, my windbreaker and favorite lip gloss clutched in my arms. I saw them on the way out and remembered I had forgotten to pack them.

We come up the driveway of an elegant house with floor-to-ceiling windows facing every direction. Pulling my things from the trunk we carry it to the front door and I ring the doorbell, hearing the echo from inside. Mrs. Davenport opens the door and invites us in. "How are you doing?" Before I can answer a crashing comes from the stairs and Bree pulls herself off the ground, sporting a delighted face. "We are going to have so much fun!" She tells me after a quick hug. She takes my basketball bag.

"Bye, honey, be respectful and listen to Mr. And Mrs. Davenport," my dad tells me.

"I love you. Be sure to call us each day and let us know how you're doing," my mom says with a kiss on my head.

"I will," I say, "have fun in Seattle." Gathering my backpack and overnight bag I follow Bree up the stairs to one of the guest rooms. On the landing we run into Leo.

He looks at my stuffed bags and points. "How much stuff do you need? You're not moving in!"

"What are you even talking about? When we went to your grandmother's house you brought two giant suitcases," Bree snaps.

"It takes a lot to look this good," he motions to his face. "And anyways, girls don't need all of that stuff."

"Something you and mankind will never understand is what a woman needs to take with her wherever she goes," I smile sadly and pat his shoulder.

"There had better not be anything spilling out into the hall and blocking my room," he warns.

Bree opens the door and points out the dresser in the room I can put my belongings in. She keeps me company while I unpack. When we renter the living room Mrs. Davenport is reading a book on the couch. Mr. Davenport is nowhere in sight.

"Thank you for letting me stay while my parents go out of town, Mrs. Davenport," I say.

"Oh, of course! And I told you before you can call me Tasha," she says with a pointed look. I grimace and say how I had forgotten. She waves it off and returns to her book after telling me to make myself at home.

"Where are your brothers and dad?" I ask as we lay on the bed doing homework.

"Downstairs in the basement, I think," she says casually, "that's where he does all of his inventing." Mr. Davenport had become a millionaire by his inventions. He was nice, just a bit too cocky about himself and his creations.

"Why are Leo, Chase and Adam down there?"

She pauses a moment. "Something about this or that. Leo and Chase help him with some things. Adam likes to point and say, 'oh, what's that? Can I touch it? What does it do? Will I get Electrocuted if I stick a fork in a socket?'" She deepens her voice to mimic Adam. I nod and turn back to the study sheet for history. I knew Bree well enough to detect her lies or mood changes. But this was her house and if she was holding back, it was none of my business. Once finished with homework we stay on the bed, talking about the latest gossip and listening to Taylor Swift.

"Kids, dinners ready!" Tasha calls about an hour later. I hop off the bed and follow Bree down the stairs. Leo is setting the table, Adam is helping Tasha fix up the plates with food, and Chase is trying to mute Eddy.

Oh, did I mention the Davenport House Security System is an annoying icon that pops up on screens throughout the house and insults you at every opportunity?

"Donald! If you want any dinner you need to come up here right now!" She calls into a microphone against the wall. Shortly after the elevator doors slide open and a medium build, black-haired man steps out.

"Audrey! I am so excited you are able to stay with us!" He beams while sitting down at the head of the table and rubbing his hands together. "I am starving. What is it?"

"I don't know but it smelled so bad my eyes watered and tears fell into it," Adam says while placing the final two plates on the table. I swallow and find the others' reactions are similar. Adam is a sweet person, just doesn't always say and do the brightest things. But this is dinner and I was raised to eat what is put before me without complaint, so I pick up my fork and take a bite. Surprisingly, Adam's tears are tasty.

Mr. Davenport and Tasha are at both ends of the glass table with Adam and Leo sitting on one side. I am between Bree and Chase opposite them, elbow occasionally brushing Chase's. When I cannot hold another bite I wipe my face with my napkin and place it on my plate. The conversations continue for a while after everyone finishes. When Tasha rises to clear plates I stand. "That was delicious, thank you," I say and help clear the table.

Chase gently takes the stack of plates in my arms with a trace of a smile and carries them into the kitchen. "You don't need to do anything; you are our guest," he says. I sigh and step back as they clean everything from dinner. When released from her chores Bree jerks her head and I follow her up the stairs back to the room. We talk until Tasha knocks at the door several hours later.

"Girls, its a school night and about time you got ready for bed!"

Bree rolls her eyes but calls, "Sure thing! I'll tell you goodnight now."

"Good night, then." She drags herself out if the reclining chair and out the room, closing the door behind her.


	3. Saved by the Bell

**Hey everyone! Hope your week is going well...tomorrows Friday!**

 **Thank you for reviewing; it means a lot for an author to get feedback on their work. I was playing it safe by rating this story as M, I don't think anything is too graphic. In the upcoming chapters it will be revealed more why there is an M in the rating. I hope you enjoy! (:**

At seven my alarm goes off and I drag myself through a warm shower, pull my hair up, throw on a pair of jeans and blue workout shirt and head downstairs. Bree, Chase and Adam are already in the kitchen making breakfast. I sit down with a bowl of cereal. Twenty minutes later we are piling into Tasha's Toyota Sequoia for school.

"Bree, Chase, good luck on your test; Leo, I better not get another call from Principal Perry; Adam, please pay attention during at least one class; Audrey, I will pick you up from practice on my way home from work," Tasha tells each one of us at the drop off outside. We say our goodbyes and head in different directions. It takes years for the lunch bell to ring and by then my mind is mush from listening to three lectures and taking a test.

I walk into the lunch room and find the Davenport siblings at their usual table. Bree spots me and motions to the vacant seat beside her. Adam is pretending to be a giant eating broccoli trees while Leo and Chase are locked in a discussion of the best superhero.

Chase turns to me. "Audrey, which is better: the Hulk or Spiderman?"

I pretend to ponder this a moment. "I would have to say Spiderman is pretty bae."

"Thank you!" Leo says. I turn to Chase and give an apologetic smile.

I am digging through my bag for my lunch when Bree starts talking to me about her painting lesson with Owen during art. Apparently she was unsure of which color to use in shading and he launched into a monologue of how colors and shading create the emotions and emphasis that comes through in a picture. "It didn't make a lot of sense but he was so sweet and passionate about it," she sighs. "Then, he picked up the paintbrush and guided my hand while explaining it all to me. Everything was so romantic!"

Adam snorts. "About as romantic a bowl of fruit can get."

"Yeah, at least he doesn't pretend to date the wall," she retorts.

"That was one time! And how am I supposed to practice my pickup lines if I don't take the initiative?"

"Initiative in wall dating?" I raise an eyebrow.

Bree pulls me back by asking, "Audrey, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

I choke on pudding. "I did have one or two," I say softly, knowing what is coming.

"Yeah, but how long ago was that? And they were jerks—you said so yourself. I'm talking about now."

I swallow and say slowly, "well...they're a distraction from school and sports."

"Oh, please! You have straight-As and barely have to study for tests and you're one of the best basketball players this school has!"

"Because I have to practice," I mummer.

Bree rolls her eyes. "I don't believe you. Come on, you can tell me anything."

I sigh deeply. I may be more willing to tell her if there weren't three boys staring at me across the table. She catches my hesitant glance in their direction and opens her mouth to say something when the bell rings.

I pop out of my seat, throw my trash away and scurry into the hall in the direction of my next class.

 **I know this chapter is not very long and I apologize for those of you who were expecting more. I was considering combining this with the next one but I liked the titles of both chapters. I will update soon. Please review!**


	4. Friends are for Crying With

The rest of the day passes and as everyone else is walking out I'm walking to the locker room for basketball practice. It smells the same as always: like sweat and sewer. The coach isn't there yet so I start our stretches and sprints around the gym. We run through the plays and the rest of practice is a scrimage.

After two hours of practice I step outside and scan the line of cars. Tasha waves and I slip into the passenger seat. Once we get back I hit the shower, wanting to avoid the others. I know Bree will want an answer to her question at lunch if she has to squeeze it out of me. At the desk before a window overlooking the yard I sit doing homework when a knock sounds and Bree pops her head in.

"Hey," she flops onto the bed. She lays there while I finish and put it all away into my backpack before stating, "You were going to tell me something today during lunch." I inhale sharply, even though I knew it would come up sometime.

"Was I?" I try to play it off.

"About why you don't want to date," she says. There is no more pretending with Bree.

"It's...complicated," I begin softly. "I had two boyfriends. The first was alright but he broke up with me a few months in. The second one, Jacob, seemed perfect. He was polite, respectful, and athletic, funny."

"Sounds like a great guy," Bree offers.

"Yeah, until he started being overly protective and obsessive. He was always texting me and if I didn't respond he got angry, saying he was worried something happened. After a while I got sick of it and broke up with him.

"But he would send me these pictures of him holding a gun and threatening to hurt me or someone I knew if we didn't get back together. My parents and I got a restraining order and he backed off for about two months.

"One day when I was on a jog this car pulled up, someone jumped out and threw me in the trunk. I couldn't see who they were because they were wearing these ski masks. They didn't think of checking me for a phone. I called the cops and texted my mom that I loved her. When the car stopped Jacob opened the trunk and dragged me by the hair into this old building. He tried to... he..." my voice breaks and I shake my head, trying to clear the pain and terror from my mind. Bree crawls up and wraps her arms around me as I sniffle.

"The police had tracked my cell phone and arrested them. But not before he..." I trail off and wipe my face with the back of my hand. "I was so scared, Bree. I didn't know what was happening or if I would see tomorrow."

She hugs me tighter and without looking I know she's crying with me. "I am so lucky you made it out," she tells me. "Who else would be my best friend and know me as well as you do?" This causes me to cry harder.

"Thank you," I manage to choke out between ragged breaths.

"Hey, what are friends for? I will always cry with you," she says, squeezing me tighter. Tears roll down both our faces.

 **Thank you for being patient with me and my slow updating. This hopefully explains the rating of my story a bit. I rated it M to play it safe. I hope you like it and please review!**


	5. Scary Movies are Not for Everyone

The next morning when I step off the stairs Leo is the only other person. "Where are the others?"

"They have something going on today and won't be able to go to school," he shrugs. I notice how he doesn't look up while telling me this. School is quiet without them there and practice passes afterwards. Once more Tasha is waiting for me when I step out and I take a shower upon arrival back at their house.

"Missed you today," I tell Bree when she appears in the living room. I set down my book.

"Sorry, we had a family issue that had to be resolved," she says, the tone hinting that the topic is closed to discussion. I switch to telling her about the argument the arose during lunch between two freshmen girls. The rumor going around is that one has a boyfriend who spends more time with the other girl. The girlfriend confronted the other and it ended in a screaming food fight that had to be broken up by Principal Perry. "I so wish I could have seen it. What did William do during this?"

"He tried to slip away but Brittney grabbed his jacket and hauled him back. When the fighting started he ran outside." She laughs imagining the scene. Whatever she is seeing, though, is not as good as the real ordeal.

Dinner consists of steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. Somehow Tasha managed to burn the potatoes and would have inadvertently ruined the rest of dinner if not for Adam's help. He may not be incredibly smart but he does keep food on the table in this house. When everything is cleared away Bree and I sit on my bed wondering what to do until I finally suggest watching a movie in our pajamas. I change and go downstairs to find Bree already there, remote in hand. We decide on Brad Pitt's _World War Z_ , popcorn bowl on the couch between us.

Roughly twenty minutes in the boys arrive. Leo gasps, "You began watching this without me?" Bree points to the screen, where a zombie is attempting to climb into the helicopter. "Oh, this movie? I…uh…I've already watched this. Have fun!" and dashes to his room.

Adam leans over the back of the couch and takes a handful of popcorn. "I love this movie—I think. What's it called?"

"Adam, it contains scientific knowledge that is much too complex for you," Chase says in his matter-of-fact tone, plopping down beside me.

"Yeah, but it also has cool stuff like zombies and fighting and zombies."

"You already said zombies," Chase points out.

"Uh, do you mind? We are trying to watch a movie here!" Bree interrupts. We end up watching the rest of it with her two brothers on either side of us, Adam reaching over for popcorn and spilling some into Bree's lap with each handful. During a scarier part Chase's shoulder brushes against mine and I feel his heart beat increase.

"Don't tell me that the genius Chase is afraid of a nonexistent creature?" I tease.

His eyebrows rise. "Me? Of course not, because as you said, zombies are not real."

Adam laughs at this. "You should have seen him scream when we watched—" but is quickly cut off by Chase clearing his throat.

I laugh and lean closer to his ear, whispering, "I won't judge if you tell me what movie it was."

He looks down at me and swallows before brushing my hair aside so he can whisper, " _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Honestly, why is that a children's movie!?" His lips barely brush against my ear. His warm breath tickles my skin. I grin and tell how that is one of my favorites. He gives me a look like I arrived from the moon in a flying saucer.

At the end of the movie Mr. Davenport comes into the living room. "Kids, time for bed. Tomorrows Saturday and you know what that means!" They groan, obviously knowing full well what Saturday brings.

We say our good nights and I head up the stairs, brush my teeth and crawl into bed. The lights are out and for a while all I hear is the night past the window before drifting off to dream land.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Just a little disclaimer: I don't own _World War Z_. (World War Z is one of the very few scary movies I have seen and even then it wasn't as bad as I had expected).**

 **Sorry these past two chapters are not very long-the next one definitely makes up for it. Thank you to everyone who has kept up with my story and has left updates. It means a lot to an author to get feedback on their works, as I am sure you know. I hope you enjoyed (: Please leave a review!**


	6. Superpowers and Simplified English

**Thank you for your patience lately with my poor updating. I had promised this chapter would be longer; I hope it satisfies everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

Voices weave through my thoughts, dragging me out of a pleasant dream. I keep my eyes closed and latch onto the straggling wisps of warmth. There was a quiet beach, cool water, a rock to watch the sunset on. And _him._ The image of him splashing in water knee-deep, water glistening on his bare skin in the sun. Sitting beside him on a boulder while watching the colors in the sky as they reach the ocean; then him lacing his fingers over mine and smiling.

"Audrey? Where are you?" Bree's voice sounds from the hall.

"I'm right here," I call out in a groggy voice.

She enters the room and looks around. "Where?" She checks the closet, every cranny in the bathroom and comes out with her brow furrowed deeper than before. "This isn't funny!"

I groan and roll out of bed, annoyed about waking from such a wonderful dream. "Bree, right where you left me." She stomps over to where I am and walks straight through me.

Air catches in my throat and I raise a hand to my chest. No hand moves. In fact, when I glance down, there is no Audrey to see.

"Bree, where did my body go?" I ask slowly. She shakes her head and turns away. I grab for her. She stops suddenly and wheels around. Her eyes that a moment ago contained exasperation now convey confusion and growing fear.

She runs out of the room, screaming for Mr. Davenport. I stand-at least I assume I am standing-and feel the terror wash over me. How and _what_ is happening? Maybe this is a bad dream that any moment Bree or my alarm will wake me from.

I am slowly aware of everything around me, including behind. Without exactly _seeing_ with my eyes I see everything in a 360 degree radius and all below and above me. Trying to describe it to myself brings on a wave of vertigo.

Mr. Davenport appears a few minutes later with Bree in tow. "Audrey, what happened?"

I begin shaking. "I don't know. I was fine when I went to bed last night—" I stop. It feels more like a dream but I am positive it happened. Before I can elaborate, however, he motions for us to follow and leaves the room in a hurry. I glance to Bree for reassurance and trail after him. In the elevator he continues muttering something over and over. Bree leans against the wall, biting her nails. I keep scanning below me for any sign the rest of me will reappear.

I have the strange sensation of floating with no beginning or end. But at the same time I have a feeling of where each part of my body is. The ground below cannot be felt. Yet shen I reached out for Bree I could feel her skin.

"Bree, can you feel this?" I brush up against her, she starts but nods.

We step out of the elevator and into a room filled with high-tech equipment. Screens line the walls and stationed in the middle are tables covered with tools and bizarre-looking items. Against the far wall are three empty tubes. What on earth could those is used for? The majority of things in here have the _Davenport Industries_ logo on them and I put the clues together fairly easily. This must be Davenport's basement lab.

I want to say something when Leo, Chase and Adam walk in. My stomach twists as the butterflies twirl. Why does he have to wear clothes that look so good on him? "Mr. Davenport, you called?" Chase asks. Why does he call his dad _Mr. Davenport_?

"Yes," he says, typing furiously on the monitor set into a counter. "Right now I need to scan Audrey to see what happened."

Chase scans the lab in suprise. "Is she here?"

"Yep; standing right next to you." He jumps and turns in circles. Feeling bold because I am not visible, I slide my hand over his neck, watching as he jerks. "Hi, there," I laugh. The quiver in my voice is only from the whole experience of not being able to touch my toes, I remind myself. Nothing else.

Davenport directs me to one of the three tubes and hurries back to the cyber desk. A whirring is heard and a blue light flashes. Almost as quickly as it started, it ends.

Everyone is looking over Davenport's shoulder with mouths hanging open and faces slack. Only Adam has a bit of confusion as to what is being displayed on the screen. They gather in a tight huddle on the other side of the room and talk in hushed tones.

"Oh, so you mean she's like us?" Adam asks loudly and is shushed. What does he mean? What does he mean by that? Davenport walks back over with a smile so forced it looks painful.

"How do I change back to me?" I ask before he can say anything. My more pressing matters first, if you will.

"Audrey, I know this will be hard but it is incredibly important you listen to every word." He explains how I apparently have been implanted with a chip in my neck that gives me superhuman abilities. Adam, Bree and Chase also have chips and he helps them train for missions. There is more but I hang on the first part.

"I have superpowers?" I stutter out.

Chase steps forward. "Sure, if you want to consider them that. Bree has super speed, Adam has super strength and super stupidity, and I am super smart." Gosh, he looks good in that blue polo that shows off his tan arms and hugs his frame. I shake myself out of it. This isn't the first time I have had a dream involving him in one way or the other. The next day at school, however, the dream plasters itself behind my eyes whenever he is in the same proximity as me.

"You seem to be able to change phases of matter," Davenport says, checking his screen.

"Please just tell me how to get back!"

"I don't know if I can. Someone else programmed your chip and I have no way of knowing how you change. Just try concentrating on being a solid again." I close my gasseous eyes and remember what I was like twelve hours ago. A tingling runs throuh my being and when I open them again I'm still a gas. I grunt in frustration.

"Do it again," Chase presses. I try it again to find both feet standing on the cold tile floor. Bree crashes into me with a hug. Good thing because my knees buckle. Chase crosses his arms with a triumphant smile. "I knew you could do it."

Leo ushers the siblings out. "We have to run more tests." My stomach clenches at the unplesant sound of that. As though sensing my apprehension Chase turns around and offers me a thumbs-up. Bree whispers good luck and gives my arm a squeeze.

"As the elevator doors close Adam calls, "don't let her use my tube!"

* * *

A couple hours later I collapse into the chair beside Bree. She puts down the pencil and pushes her homework away. "This is awful," I whine.

"Once you get used to it having bionics isn't that bad." I give her what I hope is an incredulous look. "How did the tests go?" She changes the subject.

"Well, they figured out I can change into different forms of matter, something about weather resistance, and have prolonged durability and endurance."

"That is awesome! And you probably have some hidden abilities, too. I didn't find mine before recently."

"Speaking of which, how long have you had your bionics?" I ask, the underlying message clear to my ears.

Bree swallows. "I wanted to tell you. Every day I wanted to tell you what I could do. It wasn't that I didn't trust you-if someone else heard it could put the others in danger and I couldn't risk it. I truly am sorry."

Right now I am too tired and upset to say anything so I get up. My feet carry me blindly until I find myself in the yard next to the full-length basketball court. Grabbing a ball from the supply closet I head out there. Basketball is a way that helps me calm down and takes my mind off issues. I slam the ball against the blacktop and drive in on the left. I put it up too hard and it richochets off the backboard. I groan and chase after it, attempting a three-pointer at the other basket. Even from this distance the force is too great and it flies away.

"Wow, and I thought I had anger issues." Adam is standing at half court with the runaway basketball in his hands. He jumps and with almost flawless form, sinks it.

"I kind of want to be alone," I say, not kindly.

He ignores me and grabs his own rebound. "These hoops were built to withstand me pulling on them," he says and hangs off the rim to demonstrate. There is a creak but it doesn't snap, even when he bounces with it.

"How do you do it?" I exclaim after a moment. "How do you deal with it?"

"Oh, its pretty easy once you get the hang of it. Think of it like a bomb: one wrong move and something can blow up or people could find out." He waves a hand in dismissal at my humorless stare. "Don't worry. You will understand how to control your bionics. After a while having them won't be such a big deal and lying to people isn't so hard-unless your name is Chase. Man, that boy couldn't lie if his life is on the line. Training is boring but I guess it helps alot. We also have our tubes that help glitching from happening; a glitch is when our bionics malfunction."

"Easy for you because being bionic is all you've ever known. What if I can't learn to control them and end up revealing it in public? That would put everyone in danger."

"Then we all move to the North Pole, dress up like elves and help in Santa's workshop. That shouldn't be hard for Chase because he's so small anyways." His face suddenly brightens and I can almost see the lightbulb flashing. "What if I teach you about your bionics? I could be your teacher!" he gasps.

I open my mouth to say no but an invisible hand twists my heart. Even if he isn't the most brilliant person in the world, Adam has always been nice to me. Like the time when someone ran into me and purposefully knocked my tray of food down my front, he was there to defend me and later let me borrow his sweatshirt to hide the mess. He is one of my best friends and if I let him down, what will that say about me as a person? Besides, as much as I want them to dissapear, I suppose I will need to learn more about these bionics. Who better to show me than a vetran?

I nod. "Thanks, Adam, I would really appriciate that." He grins then clears his throat and takes on a professional demeanor.

"First, as your teacher, I would like you to run up and down this court."

"Why?"

"To test your physical strength. We all have extra durabilility and endurance. How fast can you run sprints?"

Before all _this_ I could be down the court and back in twelve seconds tops. Adam counts down on his watch and at one I shoot off. It does seem I can take faster strides than before or maybe thats just me. I brush the line and hurry back. "Done!" I call as I cross the starting line.

"That was... nine seconds," Adam squints at the numbers on his wrist. Only nine seconds? I could never do that before.

"Good job, student. Next, we will practice whatever it is you did this morning."

"But I don't even know how I did it! What if I get stuck and can't change back!?"

"Well, don't do that."

I sigh and close my eyes. There is no use arguing with Stubborn Adam. Concentrating on turning into something else has no effect at first. It creeps into my thoughts and sits there like a dog waiting for a treat. If everything is controlled by the chip in my neck, then perhaps I should be using that rather than digging through my brain. I try again, this time focusing on the piece of metal attatched to my spinal cord.

"You did it!" Adam exclaims brightly. Sure enough, it worked. I am now a substance floating through the air. "I wonder if I could inhale you," he says thoughtfully as though picking up on my thoughts.

"Please don't!"

"Fine," he sighs, "then try moving around." I feel a tingle where each body part is. Moving is similar to walking: it takes no real effort. The only trouble I experience is holding myself together when I attempt to go faster.

"Hey, Audrey, can you come back now? I'm starting to get a little bit freaked out," Adam calls when I grab the basketball from him and hold it suspended in the air.

I concentrate and find myself standing as a solid form. An idea occurs and I continue with it until a puddle of water takes my place. Hmm, that is definetly interesting. So I can take on any form of matter. Returning back to normal me form is more difficult than before but after a few minutes I am lying on the ground.

"What else can you do?"

"Mr. Davenport said I am weather tolerant; I can withstand extreme temperatures. Have anything that generates super heat or cold?"

"No, but I do have lazer eyes." Before I can make any move to prepare myself Adam's eyes glow red and send forth two lazers directed at me. With a gasp I relize I am perfectly fine. It is warmer than before but otherwise nothing feels uncomfortable...besides the fact that I am being roasted alive and feel nothing worse than a simple sunburn. He turns off the heat-literally-and stares at me. Smoke is wafting from my clothes. His face breaks from stunned to amazed to awed. "That is awesome! Can you teach me how to do that?"

I laugh and throw the basketball at him. "Bet your strength couldn't help you win against my skills."

"Oh, you are on!" I loose track of time and everything that happened since I woke up. We play full-court and it is suprising even to me how long I go without becoming tired. Even when he lobs the ball from across the court I manage to forget there are such things as bionics. I don't know how long we play for but the sun is setting when Bree's voice sounds. "Tasha says dinner is ready in a few minutes and to get cleaned up." She notes the sweat marks on Adam's shirt, how our clothes cling to us and says, "looks as though you two had fun today."

"Adam helped me understand my bionics better."

She gives a half smile. "Adam was helpful with something other than target practice? I'm awed." With that she zips off inside.

We put the ball away and I wrap one arm around him in a side hug. "Thank you for helping me today. I think you were the best person to talk to me about it. The others would have made it too complicated."

He returns the hug. "Sure thing. It's nice to finally have someone who speaks your language, isn't it?"

I laugh, "Yes, absolutely."


	7. Shrug it Off

I am not sure how to break the news to my parents about these newfound abilities, so I don't. Our evening calls proceed as normal until the time I will be able to explain everything in a sit-down, face-to-face. I keep relatively to myself the rest of the weekend, staying out of others' ways for as long as possible. But no matter how many miles I run, how many trips to the park with basketball in hand, how many visits to check in on my house, I always have to return back at some point. Mr. Davenport carries an added weight to his shoulders that I see him struggle under when he looks at me. I know he feels guilt for what happened and part of me says he should be sorry. The little voice whispers in my ear, egging me to find some way to make him pay for this unwanted burden I now have to carry.

Bree forever more becomes my shoulder to lean on, guiding me through the foggy waters. "Come on, I know you can get the hang of this! The Audrey I know would never give up on something so challenging." With her presence in my corner I press forward, still unsure of what awaits.

I don't understand why, but since Saturday morning I have been somewhat avoiding Chase. Not to the point that it is blatantly obvious, but if I see him in one room I bypass it before he can see me. This new connection to him strains my ropes of control to snapping, something I refuse to let slip out of my grasp.

* * *

The week drags by agonizingly slowly. I put on a mask and step into the role I have as team captain and stellar student, smiling in the halls and helping whoever needs it. The energy at practice is intense as we prepare for our next game on Thursday. _Just make it to Friday_ , I keep telling myself through school, basketball, life.

Bree notices the change in my behavior. Nothing can slide past her unnoticed. "Are you feeling alright?" she settles herself beside me on the grass field Tuesday during lunch. I take a bite of my sandwich and shrug unconvincingly. "Hey, you can tell me."

It all comes tumbling out of my mouth in a breath. "Its these bionics; I'm coming undone with the stress. Every time I talk to someone I am afraid of slipping up and revealing something, putting the rest of you in danger. Then there's the game on Thursday with everyone looking at me. What if we loose and its because of me? How would the others even look at me? I'm trying really, really hard to stay strong but I feel myself falling apart."

"Are you doing it for you or for everybody else?"

My silence answers her question. "This is your life, Audrey, not theirs. I know you and I know that you can and will shrug this all off and focus on what you need to. You're not the only one with bionics. Leo, Davenport, Adam, Chase, and me, we can help you-we want to help you. Please trust us enough to let us in and help you." We sit in silence as her words soak into my skin. When the bell rings she offers a hand and helps me up. "You got this." I crack a smile, the chunk of emotions in the middle of my chest beginning to melt. Warmth spreads to the rest of my body.

I see colors in sharper image the rest of the day. I come running into the gym after school, yelling and clapping to motivate the others. They don't understand the jubilee I am experiencing right now, and there is no need to. Bree was right: I am not alone. "Come on, ladies! Two days until our next game! Lets show those lions who the dingos are!"

 **Hi! This update is actually on time for once haha :). It is even a bit early but I was in the updating mood. Anyways, appologies, this was not the most exciting chapter ever. I felt that the aftereffects of Audrey's new bionics should be touched on before moving on. If anyone has any suggestions I would appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and see y'all next time!**


	8. Some Things Should Stay in the Past

**Hi there! So I have been considering the rating on this story. I originally had it rated as M to play it safe because I did not know all the details that would be in the story. Please let me know if you think the rating is not appropriate and should be changed. I hope your week is going great-almost Friday!-and enjoy (:**

* * *

Wednesday after practice Bree picks me up and we head to the mall. She had insisted on it, and seeing as I was in need of another dress, I agreed. We stop in Rue 21 and I skim the racks while she goes for the jeans. After trying on four dresses I narrow it down to my favorite: a hot pink color that falls to the knees with a brown belt around the waist. We wander around, bags in hand. I forget about the pressing game tomorrow, about my bionics. Going to the mall with my friend helps me remember that I am a teenage girl and can still experience teenage-girl things. Bree does it all the time and she has bionics, so why can't I?

Walking past one of the many shoe stores Bree halts, eyes transfixed on a pair of leather boots on display. "I want to try these on. It'll only take a second." She scurries into the store and I trail after. Patiently I examine the accessories and shoes, knowing that with Bree, shoe shopping does not take _a second_. Pausing before the belts I shuffle through them and pull out a white, jeweled-encrusted one in my size. I sense rather than see someone riffle through the sports socks at the rack almost behind me.

"Long time no see, Audrey," they say softly. I fumble and drop the belt. That all-too familiar voice still haunts my nightmares.

"Leave me alone," I say with a steady voice. "The restraining order is still in place." Blood thunders in my head like a sledgehammer pounding a cinder block. I can hear my heart as it pushes adrenaline through the arteries. Everything seems to vanish and my senses kick into high gear. My muscles are taught.

"Yes, though I doubt you would be calling the cops. Tell me, how is your family doing? Do they miss me? Your mother did say I was welcome anytime." I refuse to turn around. I pray the shaking of my clenched fists is not noticable.

"If you come near us I will hurt you." Jacob gives a breezy laugh that not too long ago would have me melting into his arms.

"Your threats would be dangerous if I knew you didn't have it in you." _If only you knew what I can do to you now_. "I think your friend is done. See you around." I hear him stalk off, leaving me frozen with terror. How can he be out? It was unrealistic of me to hope he would stay locked up forever. I had expected to never see or hear from him again; that he would be a mistake in the past.

"You ready to go?" Bree asks with her bag in hand. Her brow furrows as she watches me. "Audrey, is everything alright?" I shake my head vigorously. My thoughts jumble together and spill out my mouth in incessant rambling. "He came up to me from behind. I didn't see him. If I had seen him coming I could have run or hid-"

"Hey!" She snatches my hands and wheels me to face her. "Who did you see just now?"

My lip quivers as I swallow, "Jacob."

Her eyes widen and mouth flaps soundlessly. Rarely is Bree caught without something to say. "That is not good," she gets out. "I thought he was out of your life for good."

"So did I."


	9. People to Love Who Love

Our shopping spree ends early as Bree leads me to the car, refusing to let go of my arm. Once we get in she locks the doors. I don't care: my mind is trapped in a shell while the rest of my body is on autopilot. I keep reliving those months from two years ago I believed were behind me for good. How is this going to affect my life? First bionics, now Jacob? What about basketball, the team of girls counting on me? My mind needs to be focused on the next game tomorrow. I have no time for phycopathic ex-boyfriends!

She drags me inside, not releasing her grip on my shirt until we are in the bathroom. My hands shake terribly as I turn the faucet on and splash my face with water. Bree leans against the counter with arms crossed loosely. "So Jacob hurt you pretty badly, then?" She asks. I brace myself against the sink, focusing on not collapsing into a puddle then and there.

"Yeah, I don't think the mental part of it will ever go away. He took my pride, messed with my mind...I almost fell into depression."

"What saved you?"

I hesitate a moment before answering. Bree would never betray my trust and it is time I told her all of it, I suppose. "Basketball," I exhale, "I took counseling and my parents were incredibly supportive but there was still this nagging feeling that I was worthless and nobody wanted to be around me, which was a total lie at the time. I hadn't told my friends but they noticed the change in my behavior. A few months later were tryouts and a friend talked me into trying out for the team. When the shock died that I actually made it I realized the world was still spinning, that life wasn't over. I never really considered myself good but practiced on my own, too. It took a while, but eventually I got to where I am now."

Bree is silent a while, staring at the floor. To hide my shaking I press against the counter and squeeze my shoulders together. It feels like I just handed over my soul and said _here, please don't damage it or kill me. I trust you now and I am praying you do not tell others because it is a secret._ "That's why it's so important to you," she nods slowly. "Wow, I'm so sorry." I fall into her hug and close my eyes, desperately wanting Jacob to leave me alone for the rest of my life. If I never see him again it will be too soon.

* * *

I find Tasha before dinner and ask if I could eat in my room. I feel bad about not being with the others but need this time alone. They would notice something wrong and try to cheer me up, which would inadvertantly drag me down further. Placing the plate back on the tray I cross to the window, hearing the ringing throuh the phone to my ear. After three rings a voice answers and I almost break down. "Hi, Mom."

"Audrey! Hang on and I'll put you on speaker so Dad can hear, too." I ask about their trip before either can say anything. When I run out of questions they pounce.

"What are you not telling? I can hear it in your voice," Dad insists. With a deep breath I relay what happened at the mall. "Oh, baby," Mom says in that motherly-concern voice. "Oh, sweetie, its alright. You have so many people who care about you. We'll come home early, how's that?"

"No," I sniffle, "please no. I want you to stay. I have Bree and the Davenports to watch out for me. Please stay, I'll be fine. Most of the time is at school anyways." With a sigh she agrees.

"I love you, Audrey."

"Love you too, Mom."

"We miss you," Dad says.

"Yeah, I miss you two."

"Stay away from boys, sweetie," Dad signs off with, leaving a faint smile on my face. I do have people who love me.

Pulling my clothes off I take a shower, brush my teeth, remove the small amount of makeup, and fall facedown onto the bed, wanting nothing more than to sleep it all away.


	10. Semifinals and Sniffles

Tomorrow will be a week since my parents left. It will also be the day they are coming back. It will also be the day the rest of the school applauds us or gives the cold shoulder. Today is the semi finals.

In the morning I carefully place everything for the game in my basketball bag. When my fingers wrap around my phone the call last night floods back, along with the memories of the mall. I lower myself into the chair until the nauseous feeling leaves. I have until this afternoon to get Jacob out of my mind. I know if I am distracted during the game I will certainly fumble or worse.

With a deep breath I roll back my shoulders and step onto the landing. In the kitchen I pour a heaping bowl of cereal, butter a slice of toast, peel an orange and reach for a banana before Bree stops me.

"You don't need that much food, do you? Lunch will be in, like, five hours."

I shrug and take a bit of the banana. "Just nervous, I guess."

"About Jacob? Come on, Audrey, he won't be at school, I promise."

"That and the game. I know we can beat them but if we lose everyone is counting on us to win a state title for the school. The last title won by a girl team was seven years ago by cheerleading. Is cheer even a sport?" I add as an afterthought.

Bree ponders this with me. "I think so." With perfect timing—as always—Chase steps out of the elevator. "Hey, Walking Dictionary, look up the definition of 'sport'."

He huffs but does so anyways. "Sport: a pastime; to frolic or play; a game or physical activity pursued for recreational or entertaining reasons. Is that good enough?"

"So I suppose cheerleading is a sport," I conclude, "Thanks, Chase."

"You are welcome, Audrey, _not_ Bree." They share a moment of rude faces at one another. "By the way, all of us can make your game. Tasha is going to be there to interview the winning coach and film the game for her news broadcast. Can't wait to see you kick some butt," he grins walking out. Bree raises an eyebrow and smirks but I couldn't care less. Chase will be at the game to watch me. This day is going to be terrific.

Throughout the day people call positive words and good luck wishes to the team members. I smile back, letting all of it pump me up. After fifth period I am trading out books from the locker when Trent leans against the lockers beside mine. "So, Audrey, I can't wait to see you play tonight."

"Thanks," I try to get away but he obviously can't take a hint and saunters down the hall beside me.

"How about tacos afterwards? Well, no, because I get sorta gassy after taco Tuesday," he rubs his stomach subconsciously. "Burritos would be better, right?"

"Uh, no, I have plans already."

"Oh, come on, Audrey! Stop playing this game already! I know that you know that I know you want some of the Trent Monster," he waggles his eyebrows and sticks his tongue out the corner of his mouth. Is that supposed to be attractive?

"No, bye, Trent," I hurry into world history before he can say anything else stupid. What a weirdo.

The day flashes past faster than Bree can run. After last period our team changes and shoots around before it is time to stretch. Seeing the other team, my stomach clenches. They have several big girls that will make it just about impossible to shoot over. I blink and before I am prepared I am on the court waiting for the tip off to begin the game. Glancing into the stands I see the Davenport family. Bree gives thumbs up, Chase waves, Leo and Adam pause in their struggle over a box of candy to wave.

I tip the ball backwards to the point guard, who immediately sets up a play. I catch the ball and drive hard to the basket to make the first points. Then the other team makes a basket. Through the first half it goes back-and-forth like that, us scoring and then them scoring. The endurance that came with the bionics helps me keep up and down the court, though I do tire. During half-time, Coach talks in urgent tones and the pressure only builds. I drip water on my face. This is it.

When we walk back on my heart sinks to see the person I am guarding. Number 55 stands at nearly six feet, built like a whale, and has calves larger than my biceps. As much as I try, she is no match for me while on defense. Every pass they give me is swatted away by her meaty hands; someone from the opposing team is always there to pick it up and score on a fast break.

"Timeout, thirty!" Coach yells at the referee. "Get over here! Audrey, you can't score on her, get that through your head! She has fouls to give, so let her give them. Not only will it put us in bonus, but she can foul out, too. Now get out there, kid!"

This time I have a plan. After we score, they lob the ball down court to number 55, as the play they have run on us earlier. I hustle ahead and stand in her path, feet firmly planted. With each dribble of the ball my heart beats; every pounding step she takes rattles my teeth. _This is where I will die_ , I think as the whale girl barrels upon me. I let the impact push me backwards. I slide hard into the wall and watch as the basket she just made isn't counted by the refs. They call a charge. That is her fourth foul and it puts us into a double bonus situation. Easily I sink the baskets.

We have a spark of energy and after that, the game is practically over. At the final buzzer the scoreboard reads 61-58. We are going to the championships! When I shake hands with 55, she gives a sharp nod, not meeting my eyes.

* * *

The locker room is chaos with everyone jumping on one another and screaming. Coach talks about pros and cons of the game and leaves us to change. I am on cloud 9 right now. After changing I grab my bag and head out. The stands are emptying out and I find the Davenports waiting to congratulate me. As we walk out I remember my homework is still in my locker.

"You guys go on, I'll get a ride back," I tell them.

"No I can wait. I'm driving the second car, anyways," Chase says. That seems good enough for the others, who agree to meet us back at the house later. Chase walks with me down the deserted hallways that now look so different.

"That was a pretty hard fall. I honestly thought she was going to step on you and break your ribs or something."

"I thought I was going to die. Can you see it on the headline of the paper: _Girl Taking Charge Dies in Basketball Game_?" We both laugh, listening as it bounces off the empty floors. I gather the assignment from my locker and click the lock shut.

"Yep, then I would cry for days if you died." The casual joke makes my heart flutter involuntarily.

"You know, there's something I can't get my head around," I begin, "why don't you guys do any sports? Even without your bionics, all of you are in really good shape."

Chase shrugs, "its something Mr. Davenport never permitted. There's too much of a risk of us loosing control and glitching or getting hurt. Then how would we explain that?"

"I guess so. Besides, now that I think of it, you would not fit into any of the sport groups; the football jocks already make fun of you, baseball would never let you in, and I difinetly don't see you as a wrestler. So maybe by not letting you do sports, Mr. Davenport was saving you from humiliation," I grin devishly in a dare. He narrows his eyes and reaches for me. I duck under his arms. Chase tries grabbing for me again and I dash down the hall, squealing like a five-year-old. As he nears I take off down the south hall, calling over my shoulder, "catch me if you can!"

"Oh, I will!" he answers. Grabbing the wall I skid around the corner, his footfalls loud behind me. The halls all return to the main entry but I keep on this track, not worried. The main entrance is as empty as before. I hide behind the wall and peek one eye around the corner.

"Rah!" Someone grabs me around the waist and pulls me backward. For a terrifying moment the school dissapears and is replaced by peeling walls covered in grafitti. Support beams that creak under the weight of the structure. Dimly lit room with broken windows covered in layers of grime and dust.

 _I try to run away. A large pair of hands encircle my waist and pick me up, screaming and writhing. I have never felt so afraid and helpless. Twisitng around I see who my captor is. I bite back a sob and spit out some vile words I have never said before in my life. He takes a step forward and the other half dozen accompanying him close in._

 _Jacob runs a hand down my arm. I push him away and try taking a step back. The person behind shoves me forward into Jacob's arms. I pray with the tears leaking from my eyes. I have little chance of escaping. As much as I struggle, their force overpowers me. Kicking, screaming, biting, clawing have no effect. A handgun stuck in Jacob's waistband brings a relization: I may not go home alive._

"Audrey, calm down!" The building fades to Chase staring at me wide eyed. I turn away from him and press the palms of my hands to my eyes. The uncontrollable shaking begins and I lean my face into the wall. The pounding of my heart is too intense, the flashback too vivid. "Hey, I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I- Audrey?" He cuts himself off. I shake my head and wave a hand in his direction.

"Everything's fine. It wasn't you." I would be embarrased for Chase to see me cry if I was not as riled up. How quickly the feeling of victory can be replaced by something else.

"No, apparently I did something."

I have no idea how to explain it all to him. As smart as he is, would he ever understand? Before I know it the words come tumbling out and I have no chance in stopping them. Chase says nothing as I pour out all my frustration, fear, worry. I tell how Jacob acted in the beginning and his gradual change. When he threatened me on multiple occasions. How he got payback. I say how he found me again the other day and I'm afraid something will happen.

During the whole time I keep my back to him, not wanting to see the pity in his face. I count the seconds that pass silently after I finish. When two minutes slip by I swallow hard and struggle to keep the body-racking sobs in. Why did I need to say any of that to him in the first place?

I flinch when Chase places a hand on my shoulder. He turns me around and holds me at arms length. Any pity or disgust I expected is not present. What is present is something I cannot place. He runs a thumb under my eyes; this action lodges another fit of crying in my throat.

"Why are you doing this?" I sob.

"I thought it was pretty obvious," he replies. I shake my head.

Perhaps it is due to the adreniline still in my veins. Maybe it is the boldness from winning the game. Perhaps with everything happening in my life I need to feel in control of something. Most likely I am going insane. But whatever it is I can't help it: I reach up and place a kiss on his lips.

Chase pulls back after half a second. My heart drops and shatters at the pit of my stomach. If I hadn't scared him before with my confession, this most certainly had. I look away with new tears brimming my eyes. _What_ _were you doing?!_ I internally scream at myself.

He stammers over his words. "Was that a…did you just… with me?" He clears his throat but as I start pulling away his grip tightens. "That was not how I imagined it at all." I turn back confused to find a crooked smile playing on his lips.

Chase bends his neck and places his lips against mine.

Everything tumbles together. Dopamine rips throughout my body. He is like a magnet, preventing me from pulling away even if I wanted to. He tastes like concession stand popcorn and soft drinks. I don't know who pulls back. Countless emotions bubble up and escape me in a shaky laugh. Chase wraps me into a hug. I bury me face in his shoulder and let it all drain out. All those nights I fell asleep with his name in my mind. When I tripped over Adam and accidentally shoved Chase to the ground. All the moments he would look up to find my eyes on him and I would avert my gaze. The immeasurable times I said something and immediately regretted it, knowing how stupid it must have sounded. I push Jacob and everything else but Chase and how he makes me feel to the corners of my subconscious. Maybe this is not how I envisioned it, but at the moment I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Do you take back what you said about me not being athletic?" his hot breath puffs against my cheek.

"Never." If I hadn't said that, would I ever have kissed him?

 **Hello! I have been so caught up with everything that is happening in my life that I have neglected to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter-I do. This is a rather long one, so perhaps it can make up a bit for the several month delay. I plan on updating soon in the near future. Please stay tuned until then!**


	11. The Aftermath

The drive back is silent, filled only with the radio drifting between the two of us. I continuously glance over to Chase's stiff frame, fingers clenched around the steering wheel, eyes straight forward. Once we get back, Mr. Davenport rubs his hands together. "To celebrate your victory today we are going to eat take-out Chinese food," he announces. The siblings high-five each other.

With a pat on the back Leo tells me, "thank you for winning that game, Audrey!"

The seven of us seated around the glass table we pass the containers around and take what we each want. All I can think of is Chase sitting on the other side of Bree. I pinch my inner thigh to make sure this is not a dream. Nope, I really did kiss him. And he kissed back. Does this change anything between us? Or will we continue on as friends? My chest throbs at the painful thought of just friends. I may finally have a chance at making a fantasy true; this opportunity will not pass by if I have anything to do about it.

I shake free of my mind to find the others watching me. "I'm sorry?"

"When is the championship going to be?" Tasha asks again.

"Next Wednesday against second-seed Lincoln High School. I am so excited for the game!"

"You should be, you've earned it," Tasha nods encouragingly.

* * *

I am in the bathroom when a soft knock sounds at the bedroom door. Opening it I find none other than Chase.

"Can I talk to you?" I nod and he steps in. I don't push the door closed all the way but leave it ajar. Since Jacob I have been weary of being alone with boys.

"I don't really know how to say this," he starts, trailing a hand through his hair and cupping the back of his neck. "What happened today, I meant it. I do like you. But I get it if you don't feel the same or want to take it back or whatever."

The words settle in my brain, seeping in thick as honey. I wait for him to stop speaking before saying, "I really like you, too. I would like to be more than friends. If you want maybe we can try?" That was very difficult to get out.

Chase stares at me with a blank face. "No—I mean yes. We can definetly try it." He takes a step forward but stops when I retreat a small step back. "What?"

Images flash behind my eyes: meeting Jacob, him asking me out for the first time, how happy and safe I felt around him. The Chase I know would never hurt anyone that way but nonetheless, a deep-rooted feeling creeps up from the darkness.

"Does it have something to do with Jacob?" Chase asks. I close my eyes and nod. "Then tell me my limits," he states. That is the last thing I would expect to come out of his mouth right now. I was more expecting him to say this is a mistake and he has changed his mind.

His hand slides down my arm, leaving a tingling wherever skin meets skin, and encloses his larger one over mine. "Is this okay?" When I nod his other settles on my hip. "What about this?" I swallow and nod silently again. We are so close he can undoubtly hear the rapid drumming of my heart. Heat flushes to my face in embarrasment. Why am I so nervous? This is only Chase.

"How about this?" He presses his lips against mine. It comes slowly and timidly at first. When I kiss back the confidence is unearthed. Details come into sharper focus: the pressure of his fingers against my side; how our bodies are facing each other; the way I lean my head back and he bends his down; the temperature spike that seems to be caused by the points of connection we share; the tightness in my stomach as butterflies cheer and do flips in my abdomen.

My arm reaches behind and fingers sift through his soft hair. This is exactly what I want and right now nothing else seems better. My forearm resting against his back, I can feel his steady breaths.

Suddenly Chase pulls back and clears his throat, licking his lips. Turning I understand why he did so.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't intruding, was I?" Bree questions. My mouth flaps uselessly and Chase seems too stunned to answer. "So tell me, how long has _this_ been going on for?" She continues, gesturing at the space bewteen us.

"About five minutes," I venture.

"Not unless you count after the game," he throws in.

"Oh?" She pushes herself upright from leaning inside the doorframe. "I think you should leave," she tells Chase bluntly.

He glances between our faces. "I'm going to leave." At the door he stops. "Good job today, Audrey." With a smile he hurries down the hall. I am left to explain what happened after the game and the general ghist of our conversation. All the while she silently stares at me with narrowed eyes.

"So let me get this straight," she interjects, "you kissed my brother. Then he asked you out. And you said yes. And not Adam, Chase."

"What's wrong with Chase?" I ask defensively.

"He's not the manliest guy in the world; he makes comments alot about how smart he is. He's just...Chase. But if he makes you happy, then I'm glad," she adds when I open my mouth to snap back. We may be a couple as of ten minutes ago but I was defending him long before.

Bree crosses her legs under her and faces me with a smirk. "Does he kiss good?"

"What?" That question catches me off guard.

"Is my brother a good kisser? You are his first girlfriend."

"Really?" She raises an eyebrow, hinting that I am avoiding the question. "Yeah, he was decent if I really am the first." I had assumed Chase had other significant female friends the way he stood out to me.

"That's probably because he fake kisses his teddy bear; probably imagines it's you." I shove her but can't help letting out a shaky laugh. "I think you'll be good for him," she offers and I smile. "Please promise me that we won't let any guy get between us."

I hold out a pinkie. "I promise if you do."

"Deal."

* * *

The next morning I take slightly longer getting dressed, finally deciding on a blouse tucked into my jeans with a belt, applying makeup and lip gloss. I don't bother hiding my smile when I jump of the bottom three steps and skip into the kitchen. Bree gives me a _really?_ look and I shrug. Why shouldn't I be happy? The lightness in my chest only expands when Chase steps out of the elevator wearing a green polo. A hand slides over my waist as he walks past to the fridge. Leo notices and frowns. Before he can comment on it, however, Davenport walks in.

"I have a conference with some potential investors today and Tasha already left, so Adam is going to drive to school."

"What? We are all doomed!" Leo cries.

Adam pumps a fist in the air. "Yes! I call shotgun!"

Adam driving is a bit frightening; when something is pointed out he tries to get a glimpse of it and momentarily forgets about the road. Several times we have to scream at him before the vehicle swerves into another lane. To top it all off, Adam's new car is a monster truck with flames painted along the sides.

Arriving in one piece we clamber out. I stall and when Bree nods her head I say for her to head on without me. Chase slows down from where he started off and waits for me. Clasping his hand we walk in, ignoring some stares from people. "Audrey, great game!" Friends come up and clap my back. I smile and thank them, saying how we are ready than ever for the final.

"Well, Miss Popular, I'm afraid we must part ways here," he sighs. We promise to meet at the beginning of lunch and he places a quick peck on my cheek. Warmth flushes my face and I practically skip down the hall.

My mind wanders and I have great difficulty concentrating on classes. The lunch bell rings and I dash out the door. When I reach the cafeteria Chase is already waiting there. "Hello, Beautiful," he smiles and I return it. Waiting in the lunch line my hand slips into his.

"Are you going to tell them?" I nod to his siblings.

"They wouldn't understand." I remind that Bree does and he sighs. "Yeah, because she's your best friend."

"Just tell them. They'll find out soon enough." He bites his lower lip.

That afternoon Bree and I have our homework splayed over the table, comparing notes for language arts. Adam is thawing a carton of ice cream with his lazer eyes, Chase is reading a book on the Civil War, and Leo is watching his cartoons on the couch. Davenport enters from the lab and claps Chase on the shoulder. "Chase, I hear you have a girlfriend. Who is the lucky girl?" He tenses and I choke on a sip of water.

"I think you mean unlucky girl," Adam interjects with a mouth full of ice cream.

"How did you find out?"

Bree grimaces, "I may have been talking on the phone in the lab when he came in."

"Can I guess who it is?" Leo waggles his eyebrows. Without waiting for an answer he continues, "Is it Audrey?"

Chase grits his teeth and I chew the inside of my cheek. Davenport and Adam lean on one another for support their laughing so hard. "That's really funny. But seriously, who is it?" Slowly the truth dawns as his gaze carries from Chase's deep red face to me bent over a science textbook.

Adam points his spoon at Chase. "Wait, you're serious about that? How did you ever get her to say yes to you and your small, doll-like body?"

The two brothers make faces back-and-forth while Davenport directs his attention to me.

"Is this a new thing?"

"Yes, sir, since yesterday evening," I purse my lips. I would have much rather perferred Chase be the one to tell his parents, not me. Mr. Davenport's face breaks into a gtrin and he expresses how happy he is for us.

 _See, what did I tell you?_ I think and Chase must see it for he shrugs and rolls his eyes.


	12. First Date

When I talked to my parents the night before they said they were going to stay for another week. The Davenports were more than accepting of me staying with them for a while longer when Mom spoke with Tasha on the phone. Bree especially was exuberant and Chase was thrilled. Tasha and Mr. Davenport said there had not be any "funny business" between the two of us or I would be sent home early. It didn't bother me; I was actually a bit relieved about that. Chase and I were never alone in the same room with the door closed. The bathroom door was locked whenever I took a shower or changed. Taking it slowly like this is just what I want.

When Chase asks me on a date it is when we are walking into school three days later. "If it's too quickly we can call a rain check," he adds quickly. I shake my head and say how lovely I am sure it will be. He sighs relieved but refuses to tell me where, only that it would be tonight. "I figured that could work because you're staying with us for a while and a short notice like that would be okay?" I nod again and peck his lips before heading to class. He blushes when we share public displays of affection.

After seventh period I am stuffing books from locker to bag when Trent strolls up and leans against the lockers. "So, Audrey, I don't have anything planned for tonight; what do you say we grab something at the frozen yogurt shop? I hear they have a new flavor-bonanza banana split."

"Sorry, I have plans for tonight," I say politely and sling my bag over a shoulder. He walks alongside me to the gym doors.

"Come on; don't tell me you don't want some Trent time."

"Sorry, no," I repeat. He steps in my path and holds arms out wide. I tense, realizing there are only a few stragglers left. I do not want to be alone with Trent. I push past and hurry into the locker room.

* * *

After practice Tasha hurries home. When I asked her earlier today, Bree was more than willing to help me get ready. I step out of the shower and put on the one dress I brought over in my suitcase. Bree then sweeps into the bathroom, sits me down before the mirror, and gets to work. With some grumbling and yanking of hair and sharp words, she finally is done. She finishes curling the final strand of hair and steps back. "You look gorgeous!" She squeals. I stand before the full-length mirror and stare at the reflection. My hair falls in curls around my shoulders, pinned back on the left with a silver clip. The simple tangerine-orange dress hangs loosely at my knees. I wear my pair of sandals with a band of small silver jewels that wrap around the ankle and over the top of the foot. These are the ones she always forgets to return to me.

I give her a hug. "You did an amazing job!" She hands me my purse and skips ahead of me down the hall. She seems more excited about my date than I am.

"I still cannot believe you are dating my brother," she says.

"We haven't even gone on a date yet if that makes you feel any better," I reply.

"No! I really am happy for you. I'm glad you're able to move on from Jacob." She places a hand on my shoulder. How did I ever get lucky enough to have her as a best friend?

She motions for me to stay on the landing and hurries down. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the astounding, spectacular, drop-dead beautiful Audrey Ortega!" I descend the rest of the steps to Bree's jazz hands.

Chase stands and greets me at the floor. My heart rate increases and I wipe my hands on the back of my dress quickly. "Hi," I smile. He wears a pair of dark jeans and a pressed, white button-down shirt and red tie with his brown hair spiked up. "Are you ready to have the night of your life?" He asks with a dazzling smile.

Adam stands from rooting in the fridge with a water bottle in hand. "Ahh, my little dork finally found himself a girlfriend. But I should warn you now, she is waaayyyyyyy out of your league."

Leo snorts. "Man, Chase. You are so much more awkward around girls when they're this close, although what would be expected, considering you normally stalk them from behind a bush or wall?"

Mr. Davenport gives them a look. "Chase is just fine. Audrey may be almost taller-and possibly stronger-than him, but they are going to have a wonderful time."

Tasha hurries down the stairs calling, "Wait, pictures first!" We pose as she snaps probably a dozen from different angles. All the while Adam stands behind her, making faces and pointing. "Now remember to be a gentleman and be polite," she lectures my date. "You need to be back no later than ten, understood? Oh, and Audrey? If he gets out of line, just kick him." I grin and step through the door with a wave back inside. The Davenports call their goodbyes as Chase pulls it closed after him. Adam calls, "Enjoy it, Chase! You may not have another!" before it latches closed.

"I love your family," I remark as he opens the passenger door.

"You won't be saying that at the end of this week."

The restaurant we pull into is classy with an airy feel about it. We order an appitizer of fondu dipping and quietly watch the other people. At a table a few down a man kneels and presents the woman across from him with a ring. She nods and says something I can't hear and he slips it onto her finger. The restaurant erupts with clapping and cheering.

"I don't have anything that fancy planned for tonight," Chase says across the table.

"This is fine. Besides, I plan on getting a college degree before I get married and have kids. Just in case that's what you had in mind."

"No, no I want thinking that at all! I mean, it would be nice in the future, but you need an education and job before we-I mean, before you get married or are involved in a serious relationship-"

"You are so cute when you get flustered," I gush and his ears turn pink. "I'm messing with you, Chase. Relax. It's just me."

"That's exactly why I'm so nervous," he mutters as our meal arrives. He looks up to see me watching him expectantly. His mouth flaps a few times before forming the words, "I don't want to mess this up or say something and ruin our relationship. I really like you but I'm afraid that if I do or say something wrong, it will be over."

"Chase," I reach across the table for his hand. "Unless you say something horrific, I don't plan on breaking up with you any time soon. Please stop being so uptight. It's cute, but gets a little frustrating. I don't want my boyfriend to be scared around me." He offers a sideways smile and nods so I know that we have reached an understanding.


	13. The Championship Game

I wake up Wednesday with the immediate thought of today's championship game. Because we are in the finals, the basketball team is exempt from school. The game is this evening at the other local high school's gym, a mutual court for both teams.

I take my time eating breakfast, then head outside to the basketball courts and work on my shot for a couple hours. Every shot I can think of from every location on the three-point line and inside it.

The last time I was out here was to clear my head, after discovering my new bionics. That feels like such a long time ago. I haven't used them since then and have tried to forget that they exist. All because of a small chip in my neck. One night I went to sleep and the next morning I was bionic. The thing I want to know the most is how that happened. Mr. Davenport doesn't have an explanation for it and if he doesn't, I doubt I will ever know.

The prolonged endurance is incredibly useful for basketball, but none of the others are used. I want to pretend that everything is normal. I do not change into different phases of matter; I have not practiced resistance to extreme temperatures or weather. But right now, with still a few hours before I need to get ready for the game, I set the ball down and focus on turning into a puddle. To my delight, it works and I can fairly easily change into a gas and back to solid.

Mr. Davenport has been pestering me to come down to the lab and do tests. He says that there are hidden abilities on my chip that I have yet to unlock. I resolve that after the season is over, I will work with him on my bionics.

Drawing back to the present, I begin to mentally prepare myself for tonight. I eat a sandwich for lunch and double-check everything is in my basketball bag. There's no point in taking a shower if I am going to only get sweaty again later. My parents said they would be watching the game live online from their hotel room but would be there in spirit. I want to make them proud, but more importantly I want to make myself proud. There is not going to be any could have, would have, should have when I wake up tomorrow morning.

At a quarter after five Mr. Davenport comes up from the lab where he had been holed up all day and drives me to the school. The game does not start until seven and already people are starting to fill the stands. Small talk and nervous tension echoes around the locker room while everyone changes into their jerseys. Warm-ups are stiff but we do begin to talk and encourage one another.

Sooner than anyone is prepared, a girl sings the national anthem beautifully and the gym applauds. The starting five for each team are called by their grade, name and height. "Five-foot seven sophomore Adriana Ortiz," the announcer calls, and I go down the line, high-fiving my teammates and Coach, shaking hands with the referees and other coach. When that is through, warm-up shirts are pulled over heads and Coach reminds us of the plays we are to run. We all put our hands in and on three yell, "Dingoes!" The Lincoln Lady Cowboys do their break on three and head out.

Glancing behind the bench before heading to the center circle I see the Davenports all present. They wave and Chase gives a thumbs-up.

I am doing the jump ball and get prepared. The whistle is blown, the basketball tossed into the air. I tip it back and we set up a play. Our defense is tight and for the first quarter impenetrable. But the second quarter their coach has adjusted to a hole and they slip in to take 14 points. We change to man-on-man and manage to hold them off a bit, but they bounce back. Most of our shots go in and we lead up until halftime. Their coach must have ripped them in the locker room or something, because they come out with a newly lit fire in their eyes. Lincoln passes us and forges ahead with a score of 43-32.

During the beginning of the second half I jump for a rebound, misjudging my location and not catching it. I land on somebody's foot and badly twist my ankle. Falling to my knees, I bite my lip. The game is paused as my coach helps me limp back to the bench. The trainer examines it by gently turning it side-to-side and I give a sharp intake of breath to avoid kicking out. Handing me a bag of ice, he tells me to stay off of my feet.

I want to scream and throw the ice across the court. It looks like I'm not going to play the rest of the game. I prop it up on the chair beside me and use the ice for one quarter. The last quarter I stand and walk around beside the water cooler to stretch it out. It hurts, but I am determined to play. Tough it out and don't think about it, I tell myself. The longer I apply ice and move around, the better my ankle feels. It's not broken, at least.

There are three minutes in the fourth quarter with us in foul trouble and behind by nine points.

As the coach walks down the bench, seeing who would be the best to sub in, I stop her. "Coach, please, _please_ put me in." I beg with pleading eyes and clasped hands.

She swallows, looks at the scoreboard, and after a moment of hesitation pulls me up by the arm. "Get in there, and you had better not get hurt anymore." The referee calls for subs and I try not to limp over to where Karina was playing defense. When they take the shot, our guard grabs rebound and races down court, only to pull out quickly and set up an offensive play. The other wing is passed the ball, I shift to the top as safety, and our post makes a drop step and goes up strong to the basket. Now we're only seven points down.

The next time we have the ball in our possession, I am delivered a sharp pass and step to the three-point line. As I release the ball, my defender slaps my wrist trying to swat it. The stands yell as the shot is made. I also get a free throw. At the line, I exhale deeply and focus on a spot behind the backboard. The net swishes as my shot cleanly falls. Only three points behind.

The Lincoln Lady Cowboys make another two points on free throws. Bringing the ball in is Leila, who calls out, "blue, blue!" Because I am playing the position of a 2, from the play I get a screen and sprint down court. She lobs the ball, I catch it, maneuver around the one defensive girl and extend for a layup. While releasing it, a blow to the face snaps my neck backward. The basketball slides through the net. Stumbling back, I bring a hand to my nose and draw it away to see crimson blood on my fingers.

The foul is called but I am not permitted to shoot the extra shot. My sub in—Karina—will shoot for me. Once again the game is stopped because of me so the droplets of blood can be wiped from the floor. Karina makes the shot while I pinch my nostrils closed.

"What did I tell you?" Coach teases, slapping my hand as I sit down. "Hey, you left it all on the court. Don't feel bad about anything." I don't feel bad but rather satisfied that I can sit here and watch the last 49 seconds of the game. The Lady Cowboys score again, but on the last fast break, Karina does a pull-back and swishes a three-pointer.

The final score is 67-66!

Our girls come off the court to yelling and backslapping. Everyone huddles up and cheers. The bleachers filled with our supporters are stomping and making as much noise as possible. The other bleachers are silent. The two teams shake hands and then there is the awarding of the trophy. We proudly pose for pictures, everyone touching the trophy. I hold a bloody tissue to my nose with my other hand, grinning broadly.

I have never felt prouder of my teammates than at that moment and I tell them so in the locker room. Some get a little teary-eyed and they tell me how great I did and without me in the last minutes, we would not have won. "No, it was a team effort," I answer. "Man, I love you guys," I say with a tight throat. They awe and we have a group hug. I bask in the moment of joy with my sisters.

* * *

My nose refuses to stop bleeding and now that some of the adrenaline is leaving my system my ankle is killing me. I feel proud of my battle wounds, though. After we stop crying—which takes a while—and change, I work my way into the bleachers. Many people have left, but the reporters are flocking the court. I am stopped several times with questions and answer them by turning it around as a team accomplishment that we all worked to achieve.

As quickly as possible I hurry to where the Davenport family is waiting patiently. They give me hugs and congratulations. Bree's hug is so fierce I almost topple down the bleachers. Adam slaps my back, which nearly buckles my knees. Leo smiles and says how I should stay away from him until my nose stops bleeding. Chase wraps an arm around my waist and places a kiss on my lips, which makes this night even that much better.


	14. Froyo Fight

Thursday at school everyone is so pleased to see the team. Classes have an air of lightness to them; during lunch the basketball team is offered to go straight to the front of the line, which I think is a bit ridiculous, but I still take the offer. I limp about, with my ankle still hurting. The trainer had wrapped it last night and the stiffness helps a bit. Mr. Davenport had offered the use of one of his new inventions that relieves pain but I turned it down. People tease me about the injuries but at least my nose isn't still leaking. I don't really know what to do this afternoon: for the first time in months there is no practice after school.

At the end of the day I am at my locker looking forward to leaving right when school ends, when Trent saunters up.

"That was an incredible game yesterday. I think you deserve something special for it. What do you say you and me go to the frozen yogurt shop? It might also help with your twisted ankle."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Audrey, I know you want to." He holds his arms out wide in that classic _Hey, I am so great_ gesture guys so often perform. What is up with their egos sometimes?

"First, I told you this morning I am already doing things today. Second, I already have a boyfriend so you can forget about it."

This is a wakeup call for him. "Who?"

"Me," Chase answers, coming up behind me and lacing our fingers together.

Trent cocks his head, eyes traveling from each of us to our locked hands. Slowly the answer dawns on him. "You? But you're so wimpy and undeserving of Audrey's attention."

"I am plenty worthy of her attention. Who let you decide that?" Chase spits back.

"Stop, it's not worth a fight. Bye, Trent," I say and tug an arguing Chase behind me.

"That moron, who does he think he is, asking you anything?" He fumes once outside.

"Don't give yourself a hemorrhage over it. That's the second time he asked me today. I think he's jealous of you," I poke him in the chest.

He smirks, "Who wouldn't be?" I croon and pull him closer. In the car Leo does not stop bragging about how close he was to getting Janelle to say yes to going to the spring dance with him. It is still two months away but he is getting desperate about a date. That poor boy, sometimes I worry about him.

Bree and I work on our homework when we get back and continue the torture after dinner. Chase takes a seat beside me and plucks the paper from my hands. He scans it over and hands it back. "Problems 2, 9, and part A of 14 are wrong."

"Gee, thanks," I grumble but erase the problems anyways.

"I was thinking we could go to the frozen yogurt shop when you finish up." That sounds like fun and I hurry with correcting those answers. Bree doesn't want to come but Leo and Adam race each other to the car.

"Have fun on your double date," Bree calls. Unsurprisingly, the shop is crowded, mostly with high school kids. You can serve yourself and add as many toppings as wanted, then pay by the ounce. Adam goes all out and is charged twenty dollars. I get few toppings but lots of turtle pistachio yogurt. Chase pays for ours and we find a table away from the main crowd. We talk and laugh, observing the people and watching Adam taking spoonfuls of Leo's dessert when he isn't looking.

My phone vibrates and I excuse myself to answer my parents. I step outside and talk to them for a while. They will be coming home tomorrow and are so proud of the game last night, even though they already told me that. Once we hang up I am walking back through the door when I hear a loud voice. "Hey, Shrimp! You take up too much space and should really consider getting out of her life."

"Oh, yeah? We're quite happy together, thank you very much. What good are you, anyways?"

I know both those voices and push through the loose ring of people starting to gather around to see Trent and Chase having a standoff.

Trent takes a step closer. "I can give her what she wants. You are nothing but a nerd who can't take his nose out of a book long enough to pay attention to Audrey. At least I'm man enough to make her feel like she belongs."

"You're not a man at all if you think she wants anything to do with that. Audrey is a respectable and beautiful girl." Trent takes a step forward and glares down at Chase. He shoves him back.

I reach for Chase's arm and focus Trent with a cold stare. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Trying to make it easier for this Shorty when you dump him. You're not actually happy with him, are you? And is this what you meant when you told me you had stuff going on?"

I tug on Chase's arm unsuccessfully. He looks me down with a different look from a moment ago. "Is this man bothering you, Cupcake?" Where in the world did that nickname come from? And why is his voice so much deeper and rougher?

I grit my teeth and push out, "no, but can you come with me?" I spot Leo and Adam in the crowd and motion them over. "Help me!"

"Nah, I want to see how this plays out," Adam says.

I place both hands on Chase's chest, guiding him away. "Let's get out of here."

Trent will not give it up. "That's it, then? Too scared to fight?"

"No, you won't ever leave the hospital if we fight," Chase shoots back with his gruff voice.

"Stop! Both of you!" I snap. Chase turns his attention on me.

"Stay out of it, Kitten. Daddy will make sure he gets what he deserves."

"No, please! You're not acting like you. Come on, let's just go."

Trent yells, "yeah, you coward! Hiding behind a girl!" My head snaps around at the insult. At the same time Chase breaks free and charges him. Trent screams and covers his face. I run between them and push him back. Chase stumbles backward as I help Trent to his feet.

"I see how it is, then," he glares. "No wonder every boyfriend wants to break up with you! You make them think everything is wonderful then turn around and stab them in the back!" Chase is in a whirlwind now and there is no quieting it. "That first one was tired and wanted more adventure in life. And Jacob, all he wanted was your body. That is about all you have left, isn't it? All that charm and politeness is nothing more than a shallow mask!"

I gape at him. Chase would never tell me that. But he just did. Please let this be a hallucination or dream. No, it isn't, I know that.

At that moment I crack and lose it. I stomp across and place a well-aimed smack across his face any volleyball coach would be proud of.

He raises a hand to the red mark. "What was that for!?"

"I need to leave." Ignoring Chase's comments I grab my purse and slam the door behind me. This is not the Chase I once fell head-over-heels for. I wipe angry tears from my face.

Home-my home-is near here and that is where I run to, wishing to put as much distance between me and my boyfriend as possible. It is Jacob all over again. Unlocking the door, the musty smell of a locked-up house hits me. I hurry down the hall, turn the corner, throw my things aside and fling myself onto my bed. If only I could stay here until Mom and Dad return. Why can't I? Then the only time I would need to avoid Chase is at school.

I pound both fists against the mattress and scream nonsense. "I hate him! That stuck-up jerk! I hate him!" My screams fade to sobs and I hide under the pillows.

My phone buzzes with a call from Chase and I toss it onto the floor. Two more times he calls and sends multiple text messages. "Shut up!"

It takes a long time for me to calm down some. When I do I roll over and take in my room. The pink rug, blue ceiling, green walls; a vanity stool beside an overflowing bookshelf, dresser displaying framed pictures. The small chandelier that hangs down and reflects rainbows through the room. This is the room of previous Audrey before bionics and Chase and championship games.

Above the bed hangs a canvas with the words, _Live today like there is no tomorrow._ On the other side of the room another says, _live, love, laugh, forgive, pray, smile, find happiness, spread joy._ A paper fastened to the wall reads, _There is no changing the past but I can shape the future._

As much as I want to forget it, all these sayings are right: I must go back and face Chase. Just like Taylor Swift's song, "you should never leave a fight unresolved." I almost laugh at that relation. I haven't listened to Taylor Swift in years. After lying another twenty minutes I have built up enough strength. Gathering everything I tossed about, I step out into twilight and carefully lock the door behind me.

Rather than walking all the way to the Davenports I shift into a gas and let the wind take me, not caring if the neighbors see anything. I take my sweet time returning, hoping dinner will have already been served and they will be doing their own things.

Touching down behind a clump of bushes I change back. Taking a deep breath I step up to the door. Whatever is behind it I can face for one more day.

As quietly as possible I ease the door open. Unfortunately, someone is waiting for me.

Chase stands up with relief washing over him. At the sight my anger boils back full force. "Audrey, I can explain-"

I brush past him to the stairs. "I don't want to hear it." There is a part of me that does want to hear his explanation.

"Please, that wasn't me! I mean, it was me, but I wasn't in control." He places a hand on my arm to hold me back but I pull mine free.

"Really? Then who was it?"

"Spike."

"Oh, so now there's somebody named Spike that lives inside you and insults my social life, saying the only reason anyone wants to date me is for my physical aspect?"

His eyes grow wide. "You should know I would never tell you that, ever."

With a snort I reply, "Yeah, well, you did." I reach the guest room and start for the handle. Chase steps in front of me, demanding my attention.

"Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" I shove him out of the way and lock the door. Resting my forehead on the wood a sob escapes. After that another and another. Wet tears trace their slow paths down my face and drip off my chin. I know he is still standing on the other side and can most certainly hear my cries.

"Audrey," his voice calls gently through the walls.

"Go away!" I choke out. "Just go away and then I can leave tomorrow and go home!"

"Not until you hear me out. Spike said those things, not me. I would never tell you that because I know how it makes you feel. I would never want to hurt you like that."

"Then why would any part of you say it?" I scream.

He stays silent a moment before responding, "One of my bionics is a fight-or-flight response-minus the flight-that is activated when environmental influences raise the adrenaline level in my body. Spike takes over and because he is all fight, doesn't think before doing something."

"Then how come you didn't tell me about this sooner?" I snap.

"I didn't think it would matter. Even if he said something, I assumed you would know that wasn't me talking."

In the silence that follows I turn the lock but leave the door closed. I transfer to the window. "And Trent made you scared," I piece together.

"He always intimidates me and with you on the line I lost it-literally."

"None of this makes up for what you said earlier, even if it was Spike," I point out.

"And I don't expect it to. I want you to forgive me and let me have another chance." When I don't answer he jiggles the doorknob. "I'm coming in, okay?"

I keep my back to the door, refusing to move away from the window. I stand with arms crossed, not giving up my ground. "I thought we had agreed to tell each other everything."

He brushes my hair behind my shoulder and lifts my chin so I have no choice but to look at him.

"I know. And I messed that up. I'm sorry."

His sincere apology is all I need but I am not ready to let this go yet; pain still holds tight in my chest. I gaze into those hazel eyes and know I could not live without him. But I need him to understand what I am feeling—how I felt like I had been betrayed. "What Spike said, is that what you really think of me? Why do you even like me?"

His breath comes out as a frustrated sigh. "No, Audrey that is not why I like you. I like you because you are funny and loyal and beautiful and self-sufficient a great friend. I am perfectly happy spending the rest of my life with you just the way you are."

After a moment of taught silence I say, "I forgive you." Using a Kleenex from the bedside table he wipes the wet streaks off my face. With a kiss on my forehead he mutters, "thank you."

* * *

We sit on the bed and talk about everything. By the end of it I know a little bit more about him and feel that much closer. Chase's favorite band is Panic at the Disco. His favorite song is Don't Stop Believin' by Journey (I giggle at that). His greatest fears are falling behind in school, getting his underwear run up the flag pole and the world discovering about our bionics. When I say how mine are not being in control and loosing someone I care about he nods, making the connection.

The final straggling rays fade away behind the window. Chase stretches out on the bed and I curl up beside him, resting my head in the crook of his arm.

"Good night," I mumble.

He places a lingering kiss on my temple. "Sleep tight, Sunshine."

 **Hey everyone! I know its been a while since I last updated but you probably won't accept my apology because I always say that. I am really excited because there is only one more week of school left! Maybe then I'll have time to update more regularly. This chapter kind of has a lot of fluffy romance in it for those who enjoy that. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review :)**


	15. The Confession

Sunlight wakes me and I crack open one eye. Chase is still asleep. It was warm last night and neither of us bothered with the blankets. I feel the hammering in my chest increase as I realize I slept in the same room as a guy I am not related to, let alone the same bed. But nothing happened and I trust Chase with my life. I calm down and relax until the phone alarm goes off.

He yawns and rolls onto his side. His voice is thickly coated with sleep. "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Amazingly," I stretch, "they won't be worried about us, will they?"

"Nah." I gaze absently into his eyes. The pattern in his iris is so complex it would take years to sketch. He raises an eyebrow. I shrug and lean forward until our lips touch. His smile tickles and when I pull back he follows me, pouting when I place a finger against his to hold him back.

"Easy," I laugh, "I need to get ready for school." With another quick kiss he hops off the bed and leaves. I turn on the shower and wash away the pain from yesterday. That is all it is now: yesterday. A memory of the past.

By the time I straighten my hair there is barely enough time for a dash of makeup. I warm up a breakfast sandwich and eat it on the way to school, in the seats furthest back, beside Leo. Adam sits shotgun and Bree and Chase are in the middle. He glances back and grins. This language I have been quick to learn, unlike fourth period French. We all crawl out of the car and go our separate ways.

"See you later," I tell Chase with a peck on the cheek before following Bree.

"You are really good for him," she throws out casually, "he's not as uptight." We sit down in first and the teacher begins a dull lecture. The day goes by quickly. The basketball team is called out of third to return our jerseys and warm-up gear. This is more like a solemn procession as each girl hands over their items. Coach laughs when she sees my face.

"It's only for a few months, Audrey, not forever."

"It will feel like forever," I grumble dully.

That afternoon when we arrive back at the Davenports' I begin to gather my things and pack my suitcase. Bree lingers in my room to keep me company. The doorbell rings around seven and she helps me carry everything downstairs. I give my parents a hug and then turn to the assembled Davenports.

"Thank you," I hug each one of them and place a kiss on Chase's cheek. My dad's eyebrows rise but he does not mention it—yet. Not until our small family is settled back at home and we are all in the living room.

"Audrey, tell us what's been going on with you and the Davenports lately," he begins, the tone implying something else.

Sighing I set the book down and start, "well, Chase and I are dating…"

"You're dating the brother of your best friend, whom you spend almost as much time with as you do here? I don't think that's such a great—"

"No, Mom, it's not like that! Mr. Davenport and Tasha are okay with it. Please, I promise this is totally safe, if that's what you're worried about," I hurry to explain.

"We trust you. I want to make sure that this is what you want. After Jacob—" my mom forces the word out "—you haven't been on a date. But if you really want to, then it should be alright. Keep up with school and make smart decisions."

I nod vigorously. "Also, something else happened while I was there."

Dad sits up straighter. "You're pregnant?"

I stare at him. "No, Dad! I am bionic," I grimace. Then comes the long explanation of everything. They occasionally break through with questions that require another 10 minutes of explaining. I have to show them a little of what I can do to convince them. Mom leaps up and Dad curses in surprise. Then they get Mr. Davenport on the phone and share a heated discussion. I want to slip away but am afraid to.

After half an hour on the phone they return. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? Why didn't they call?"

"I begged them not to. I wanted to tell you face-to-face like this. Please don't be mad at them. Nobody knows how it happened."

"You're grounded for two weeks for not telling us and you are no longer allowed to go to the Davenport house," Dad announces.

I am on my feet in defiance. "What? You can't do that! And besides, how am I supposed to have any hope of controlling my bionics if I can't go to Mr. Davenport's lab? He can help me with this! I could lose control or slip up. Then the government would take me away. Do you really want that?"

They glance at each other and come to a silent conclusion the way parents do. "Fine. You're grounded for three weeks and can only go over there after school, then must come straight home."

I glare, hands shaking with anger. "Fine. Good night." I stomp down the hallway and close my door. In the comfort of my dark room I can let it all out and believe that everything is alright.

Who knows? Maybe it will be.

 **Hello! This is not the most exciting update-sorry about that-but I figured the parents should know that their daughter is bionic. After all, wouldn't most parents begin to wonder why their child is out all the time and about any change in their behavior? The next one is some fluff. Perhaps the one after that will have some action...or not.**

 **Hope you enjoyed :) Please read and review!**


	16. Watchful Eye

The next three weeks tick past slowly. The only times I am allowed out of the house is to go to Davenport's lab honing in my abilities or to school. Davenport is a tremendous help and I begin to understand my bionics better. I even get to train with Bree and her brothers, Leo observing.

One afternoon when I am preparing to leave I turn around. "Mr. Davenport, do you still not know why I have these? I mean, who else has the technology to do this?"

In an instant his face darkens like a shadow passing over it. "I don't, Audrey, and I am sorry. But we just have to make the most of this. Soon you'll be able to go on missions with the others."

"If my parents let me," I murmur. Lately they have been distant and regaining their trust back is hard.

"They'll come around," he assures me as I step into the elevator.

It's Saturday and both my parents are out of the house. I am sluggishly moving to finish my chores that keep piling up. While cleaning the bathroom my phone buzzes and a new text from Chase pops up on screen. I eagerly accept the distraction.

 _Hey, are you home?_

 _Yeah parents are at work. Why?_

A few seconds later the reply comes.

 _Great! See you in a few :)_

I put my phone down and frown. That was an interesting conversation. Shrugging it off I pull on a jacket and my boots go outside. I'm in the front yard throwing the trash away when Chase walks up the driveway panting.

"Did you run here?" I ask as he pauses in front of me. He nods while sucking in air.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I prompt when he regains composure.

Chase looks down the road both ways, over my shoulder and up before leaning close to my ear. If he were not so near I would have had no chance of hearing him. Even as it is I strain to pick up the few words.

"You're being watched."

I glance into his face for any sign this is a prank, none forth telling.

"Do you want to talk about this inside?" He nods and follows me through the front door. We kick off our shoes and hang coats on the hooks. The radio blares the newest song from Meghan Trainor. I reach for the remote to turn it down but Chase puts a hand on my arm.

"Don't, the noise will help obscure what we're talking about." Right now I am very confused. Being watched? A conversation so secretive our words need to be drowned out?

Chase requests water when I offer him something to drink. He shifts weight from foot to foot, his hands in constant motion.

"Mr. Davenport has a brother, Douglass," he begins once I'm seated beside him at the counter. "Douglass is the one who created our chips in the first place. He is also our biological father." My eyes widen. That makes sense then why they never call him dad, always Mr. Davenport.

"That night you first discovered your bionics, he broke in. We think he figured you could be used as a weapon against us because you were new to bionics. He programmed a new chip and placed it in you, then erased your memory." What do I say to that? I have no clue so I stay quiet. "But this is one of Davenport's new inventions; it can help any person remember any memory," he explains, pulling out a small device from an inner pocket.

"And you want to use that on me," I finish.

He nods, "it's the only way to know for sure. It shouldn't hurt," he adds, making me feel even less secure about being a test subject for one of Davenport's inventions that go wrong eighty-eight percent of the time.

Chase types in a few commands, hands me the headphones that attach to it, and turns it on. At first nothing happens. Then I am sucked back into a memory so vivid I lose track of everything else.

 _I had woken up from a nightmare involving Jacob sweating and shivering and thirsty. There was water in the bathroom but I decided for some reason to go downstairs and fill a glass. Leaning heavily against the sink I heard a scraping. As the front door creaked open I dropped below the counter and watched, terrified, as two men and a teenage girl slipped into the house._

 _"I still think it would have been better if I blasted out the front door," the girl whispered. One of the adults seemed vaguely familiar in someway I was unable to place my finger on._

 _"Be quiet! Let's just find what we came for and get out," the bald man ordered. His face was covered in scar tissue._

 _They spread out and scanned the front room. Unaware someone was behind me I gasped as the girl hauled me up with incredible strength. "Looks like we have a lookie-lu." I attempted to reach a leg around and kick her but she held me out far enough I was hopeless struggling._

 _"Who are you?" She demanded. When I refused to answer she shook me._

 _"A friend, I'm staying here while my parents are out of town." I was willing to give any information. Images raced through my mind of what they would do to me._

 _"Seems we have a slight change of plans tonight," the tall bald one grinned malevolently. The other man instructed me to be brought down to Davenport's lab and secured while he typed furiously on a computer implanted in a desk. I had never been down in Davenport's lab before and could not help but be impressed by all of the equipment. I saw three large capsules and to my horror, Bree, Adam and Chase inside them, fast asleep. My mouth was duct taped so any attempt at calling out to them was in vain._

 _"Done," The man seemed to know his way around here well and I wondered what this was all about when a flash of white-hot pain flared at the base of my neck. A hand clamped tight around my jaw before I could scream._

 _"You are our key in turning the tables against Davenport and getting my children back," he pats my head. "Just do as I say and everything will turn out smoothly." Then there was a flash of light and nothing else._

I pull off the headphones with shaky fingers. Nodding slowly I turn to Chase. "You are right about everything. I am a weapon they want to use against Davenport Industries."

He takes my hand. "Nobody can ever use you for something you don't want. Who was it?"

"I don't know. There was a bald guy with scars and a girl with dark hair and another one; he seemed familiar, like I know him from somewhere but I can't remember." In frustration I slam my palm on the counter.

"We will figure this out," Chase assures me.

I rest my forehead on the cool granite counter tops. "How?"

Lacing our fingers together he squeezes tightly. "I'm not sure yet."

"What if I hurt you? Or Bree or Adam or Leo?" I begin to shake, "I need to get away from here right now. I have to leave so they can't use me to do whatever it is they have planned."

"Stop it," Chase breaks through my shell. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

"Do not make me empty promises," I warn.


	17. Night at the Museum

I can honestly say that I did not take the news of Douglas well. Chase tried comforting me but it was not much good. At school I am constantly on the lookout for the girl from my memory but cannot find her anywhere. Davenport is working that much harder with my training now. He is determined that I be as confident with my bionics as possible before Douglas comes. Either Bree or Chase is almost always with me when I am anywhere but home, which is a limited number of places, seeing as I am still grounded.

At long last my grounding ends. I have something planned to celebrate so I borrow my mom's car and drive to the mall. During school I had told Chase I was going to pick him up from work. During the past three weeks he had applied for a job at Tech Town and gotten it. Bree is furious that her younger brother has shown her up in a job she had first. Sometimes I really enjoy being an only child.

I walk into the shining displays of Tech Town. Bree is somewhere in the back and Chase is speaking with a customer. I absently browse the tablets while watching the steady flow of pedestrians filter through.

"Hello, and welcome to Tech Town, where all your electrical needs are _tech_ en care of." I turn around to find Chase leaning up against the shelf. "Can I interest you in the latest and greatest tablet? We also have a special sale going on: when you buy $350 worth of merchandise you receive a free pair of ear buds," he continues with a smile that would have girls begging him to explain for hours how their computer works.

I play along, "I have been having trouble with my phone. For some reason it refuses to connect to the internet. Could you help me?" I ask, pulling out a flip phone and banishing the screen for him to see. He gives a sad smile and pats my shoulder sympathetically.

"Ma'am, I think it's about time you got a new phone."

I pull a horrified face. "And give up Flippo, my companion and partner-in-crime?" He laughs and places a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Chase, your shift is over," his boss, Scott, calls out. "Are you sure you have no desire to stay?" He adds with a note of hopefulness.

"Sorry, sir, but I have plans for tonight. Where are we going?" He asks, turning away and lacing our fingers together.

"I heard that the museum has _The Secrets of the Giza Pyramids_ playing. Does that interest you at all?" Chase's face contorts to a boyish grin and he nods vigorously.

We eat an early dinner of Chinese food and hurry to the museum theater. The movie is interesting to me, although it has Chase hanging on the edge of his seat the entire time. I find it cute how nerdy he can be at times. On the drive home he talks of nothing else but the documentary.

"The theory of the Egyptians building the pyramids from inside/out rather than using ramps like previously believed is highly logical. What was your favorite part?"

"My favorite part was when the archeologists investigated King Akhenaten's tomb."

"Oh, that was awesome!"

I park the car in his driveway and walk in with him, expecting him to stop in the living room but he goes through a back hall and steps out on a balcony overlooking the ocean. The last colors from the sunset are dripping past the horizon, blending into the indigo sky and blue water.

"This is my contribution to this evening," Chase says, bracing his hands against the railing and gazing out. I rest my chin on his shoulder and rub slow circles between his shoulder blades.

"Are you sure your family doesn't mind me always being around? With you and Bree and training?"

"Of course not. Everyone here loves you. Even Eddy doesn't bad mouth you often."

"Yep, how a girl knows she is accepted by her boyfriend's family: when the security lets her through without setting alarms off." He laughs and wraps an arm around my waist. His eyes trap me, an irresistible magnet I would be powerless to fight against even if I want to. My hands slowly trace the veins and muscle tone in his arms. He shivers under my touch.

Slowly Chase's lips travel from my forehead to temple to nose to jaw. His nose traces a delicate trail down the length of my neck and along my collarbone. My mom used to tell me when I was little that butterflies won't bite, they give kisses. This is how it must feel to be kissed by a butterfly. A tingling runs through my body, quickly turning into a fire that slows my muscles but intensifies the thumping in my chest. Somewhere in the back of my mind I think about how embarrassing it is that thanks to his bionic hearing he can hear the hysterical beating of my heart. As though reading my mind he places one ear against my chest and smirks.

"Like yours isn't doing the same," I mutter, pressing my lips to his. His arm around me tightens. Chase lifts me onto the wooden railing and I kick off my shoes. I feel lightheaded and would probably fall backwards if he were not holding onto my waist so tightly.We watch until the colors fade from the sky. Speaking would break the spell, so neither of us says anything.


	18. First Mission

"Come on, Audrey, focus," Davenport instructs. My teeth grind together as I concentrate on the wall before me. All I need to do is walk through it. Simple enough, right? "Your chip has this registered as one of your bionics and I need to see you do it before running tests," he continues.

"All right!" I snap. "I get it! Now be quiet." Not sure how to do this exactly, I decide to wing it. Closing my eyes I take a step forward, imagining my body dissolving and reappearing on the other side. I walk forward again and again. After five steps I crack open one eye. And I am standing on the other side of the brick wall.

"You did it! That was incredible!" Mr. Davenport congratulates and types something down. I feel good with myself. Suddenly the mission alarm goes off. Davenport rushes to a microphone and mutters into it, listens to the crackling response. Leo leaps into the lab and hurries to a screen, intensely focusing on whatever it is displayed. Within a minute Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo are all assembled in the lab.

Davenport comes up to us. "A cruise ship crashed just offshore; the crew didn't see the rocks through the fog."

"The Titanic all over again!" Adam interjects.

Davenport continues as though Adam said nothing. "The life boats are having trouble reaching shore with the storm that is rolling in. Chase, I sent the coordinates to your chip. Everyone suit up." They hurry to their capsules and change. "Audrey, I think you are ready to go on this mission."

My head jerks up. "What? Really?" He pulls a mission suit out from under the cyber desk and tosses it to me. It is the same material as the others' and similar in design to Bree's in the way it hugs my frame but with a few slight modifications. I pull it on and it fits perfectly. The lace-up boots rise nearly to my knees. I instantly love my mission suit.

"Quit ogling over it and come on," Adam urges. I grab hold of Bree and she super speeds us out of the house and to the coast.

The rain is only a light drizzle now. We reach the cliffs overlooking the location on Chase's chip. The remains of the broken ship are about half a mile out to sea. A few lingering lifeboats bob in the water heading in our direction. A small twisting trail winds down to a small stretch of beach and the turbulent waters below. This seems the fastest way down. The emergency response vehicles have the highway partitioned off behind us but anyone over there must cross the long stretch of thick sand.

Bree turns to me. "Are you up to this?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I am terrified right now. But I want to help. This is what I've been training for, isn't it?" She smiles and speeds down the trail. The rest of us follow. Rescue teams are here but having a difficult time reaching the victims. All I can do at the current moment is focus on not falling to my death by slipping off the slick path.

Adam splashes into the shallows and begins swimming to the ship to check nobody is trapped there. Bree assures me his pressurized lung capacity enables him to breathe under water. Chase wades in and drags the boats ashore as they approach. Bree and I help the people out and carry the injured or too stunned to the rescue teams. The children and severely injured are number one priority. It takes time but eventually everyone is accounted for. We carry the last few people to the firefighters and police officers.

I am depositing the two little girls in my arms into the care of the officials while Chase speaks with the chief officer. I spin around when Bree exclaims, "There's someone in the water!" In the choppy water a person is screaming and waving their arms frantically. They are too far out to make it to shore alone. A wave engulfs them and their head goes under.

"We have to do something!" I make to leap off the cliff. Chase grabs my arm.

"What do you think you're doing? Let Adam go; he can breathe underwater and battle the waves."

"There's no time to wait for Adam to get back! If we do nothing, that man will die and his blood will be on our hands. I am not going to let that happen."

I glance at Bree and she nods encouragingly. Taking a deep breath I dive off the edge of the outcropping as far as I can. Chase reaches for me but is half a second too late.

I left my stomach at the top. The wind feels as though it will rip the skin from my face. At the last second I remember to exhale as I plummet into the water. For a moment I am suspended, stunned, and the current sweeps me up. When my head breaks the surface I spin in a circle treading water.

"Help!" The man yells a few yards to my right. I swim over and wrap an arm around him.

"It's alright, I'm going to get you outta here," I gasp and begin dragging us both, using the jutting rocks as a landmark. They loom over us, waves crashing against their side. I call for Adam, my voice catching in the wind and being blown away.

Just when I begin to think he cannot hear me, his head appears over the crest. I expected him to still be in the water. Spotting us, he runs down the slippery surface. He grabs the man from me and pulls him to safety. My arms shake as I try to find passage on the rocks.

"Let me help you!" Adam yells.

I shake my head. "No, get him out of here! I'll be okay!" His expression seems like he wants to argue, but even Adam understands the civilians are our first priority. I am watching the two of them, so the wave that bashes into me from behind escapes my notice until it is too late.

In an instant I am sucked under, tumbling head-over-heel. Eddies tumble me every which way until I do not know which way is up and which way is down. Water fills my lungs and all I can see are bubbles. My head slams into the rocks, shooting pain consuming me. This is where I will die. At least I get to die doing something noble. Hey, maybe they'll even erect a statue of me. _Davenport would be so jealous,_ I think. The thought sends a jolt through me. I do not want to die yet. Pulling from reserves I was not aware were available, I kick. This may or may not be the right way, but at least I'll go down swinging.

By some miracle my head resurfaces. I cough, swinging around for any sign of something that will help. I want to cry upon seeing Adam swimming out to me. He draws me to his chest and holds me tightly. My feeble arms wrap around his neck as we begin the journey back to shore.

It takes a long time until he is able to stand in the shallows. It probably only took a few minutes, but to me more like an hour. But Adam never once faltered or let our heads be submerged. He gathers me into his arms and hurries to where the others are gathering. I cling to him, face buried in his shoulder. Somebody tries prying my arms away but I fight back, shrinking into my lifeline.

"Audrey, you're kind of choking me right now," Adam groans in my ear. Gradually my grip loosens and he sits back rubbing his neck.

Bree's anxious face hovers over me. "Audrey, are you okay?" I promptly roll onto all fours and retch onto the sand. It is astounding how much water I swallowed.

When nothing comes up anymore I shakily stand. Bree is ready to catch me if I fall, even though I assure her I am fine. "Where are the people? Are they alive?" I ask, suddenly remembering.

"Yes, thanks to you," Chase answers, nearly toppling me with a bear hug. I don't mind, though: he is warm and supports me when my legs give out. Leaning back a bit, he surveys me. "What were you thinking? You brave, stupid, reckless girl?"

"Not everyone is as smart as you," I counter though chattering teeth.

"She's freezing. Bree, go get some blankets from the paramedics for her and Adam." She nods and speeds off to the flashing lights parked alongside the highway about a quarter mile away. His attention refocuses on me. I wince when he runs a hand on my hair. Frowning, Chase turns me around to examine the back of my head where it hit the rocks. He sighs, "What are we going to do with you?"

The paramedics bandage me up. I have a nasty gash on the back of my head they insist need stitches, so I get a nice trip to the hospital in the back of an ambulance. The attention is a bit embarrassing but they insist I need it as well as deserve it for being the hero I was. I don't feel that heroic after throwing up, though.

Bree and Chase argue who should ride with me until I settle it by appointing Adam.

As we bump down the road I squeeze his hand. "Thank you."

He smiles, "no problem. If you had died I would have a really hard time sleeping tonight because of Chase's crying."


	19. A New way to Prank

Adam rolls his shoulders back and lines up the bowling ball with the pins. It's the fourth frame of the Lab Bowling we are playing. He releases and knocks all ten down.

"Nice!" I hold my hand up and Adam smacks it bionically hard. "Ow!" I complain. He hands me the bowling ball and I get in position. When I release it shoots down the floor and the pins explode into the air. The ball keeps rolling and smashes into the wall.

"That was awesome!" Adam exclaims.

"I can't throw that hard," I shake my head in confusion and dismay. "That was not me."

"Yeah, you let that one go about as hard as I can." I look over at him in suprise. "Oh, there's still two more standing," he states. I pick up the bowling ball with remarkable ease and roll it again. Once more it goes off with such power the far wall takes a dent.

"How hard did you say you throw?" I ask cautiously.

At that moment Davenport walks into the lab, takes one look and huffs, "Adam, how many times do I have to tell you to bowl outside so something doesn't get broken!?"

"That wasn't me; it was Audrey," he protests.

Davenport gives me a questioning look and I nod. "I'm sorry, Mr. Davenport, I'll fix it. I have no idea how that happened but when I let go it was like Adam using his super strength to launch the ball," I quickly explain.

With lips pursed he runs a hand-held machine over the back of my neck where the small chip which holds my bionics is located.

"What?" I insist.

"I think you unlocked a hidden ability," he says.

"Cool, what is it?" Adam calls from where he has continued playing without me.

"You seem to be able to mimic the bionics of others." My jaw slackens and I check to make sure that he's serious. This is by far the neatest hidden ability discovered so far, in my opinion.

"So I can take on the others' bionics?"

"Yes, but only temporarily. It is similar to power replication; apparently once you stop using that specific bionic ability, it will leave your system," Davenport continues. He summons Adam and instructs him to use his lazer eyes on a strip of metal hanging on the wall.

When it is my turn I stare it down until I go cross-eyed but to no avail. When Adam does it a second time I peer over his shoulder to see if there is a trick I missed. Standing on my tip toes I lose my center of balance and fall forward, grabbing his arm for support.

I try again and jump when red beams shoot from my eyes. "I think I need to be touching them to gain the bionic," I therorise. After testing it several times with Adam's strength and gale breath we conclude the hypothesis is correct. The whole time Davenport mutters under his breath about power replication. From what I gather he doesn't even know how to program that: somebody highly skilled must have.

I am so excited I skip to the elevator and bounce on the balls of my feet on the way up.

"Bree, I want to race your super speed," I tell her as soon as I step into the living room. She gives me a humorous look.

"Okay." We line up at the kitchen counter and I count down.

"Three, two, one, go!" On "go" I reach a hand out and touch her as she starts off. A surge of energy goes through me and I quickly catch up to her. She glances over, does a double take and runs into the wall. I slow and rush to her side.

"I'm fine," she assures me, pushing herself into a sitting position. "How did you..." words fail her.

"It's a new bionic I unlocked. What do you think?"

"What do I think? I think that is awesome!" She hugs me. "How does it work?" Bree's grin expands the more she hears. "Have you told Chase yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Don't tell him; show him," she says with that look that means she has something planned. I laugh and agree to it immediately. We gather the supplies needed and as she carries it upstairs I head to Eddy.

"Eddy, will you please tell Chase I have something to tell him when he gets home?" I ask the automated security.

"Oh sure, let the computer do all the work. Need any clothes washed while I'm at it?" He replies in a terribly annoying sarcastic robotic voice. "Fine, I'll do it!" He agrees when I cross my arms and huff. With that note I find Bree waiting in the sitting room on the second story.

"You are sure Chase will come up here?" I check. She nods and with this support I place a pink nail polish out of reach on the coffee table. We sit on the floor and talk while painting our nails and listening to the radio. Sure enough, not long in Chase knocks on the open door.

"Audrey, did you need to talk to me?" I shake my head innocently. "Eddy must be playing tricks again." With a roll of the eyes Chase turns to leave. I ask him to use his telekinesis to pass the nail polish. "Why?"

"Because it is so incredible and I want to marvel at my boyfriend's incredible superpowers," I answer. With a slightly furrowed brow he does so and I brush a finger against his ankle.

"Thank you," I smile. He reaches the door and with a flick of the wrist I close it. He frowns and as his hand touches the handle I flip the lock. Bree and I giggle as he tugs uselessly.

"What is going on?" He sighs. In answer I lift the bottle of nail polish and have it hover in the air. His eyes grow wide. "When did...how did...are you..." he points from the suspended bottle to Bree and me laughing.

"And it only gets better." I give the explanation I gave Bree. He laughs in delight and brushes my hair back.

"I am so happy for you!" He pesters me to demonstrate more. I copy his force field and Bree's voice manipulation. "Wow," is all he can say.

"I can show you later," I assure, "but right now this is girl time, so unless you want pretty painted nails I'll see you later."

Bree's face brightens at the suggestion. "Yes, stay!" He shakes his head and leaves before she can tie him down to torture the poor boy.


	20. The Dance

My hair falls in ringlets and is pulled back from my face with diamond barrettes. The makeup has been applied with a gentle hand. The eye shadow compliments the flecks of green in my eyes.

The violet dress has one strap that crosses over the chest, over one shoulder and disappears in the back. Hundreds of silver sequins are sewn into it like stars. A pair of silver high heels stands waiting for me to slip on. I made sure that I would still be shorter than Chase when I decided on these shoes. I can only imagine the remarks he would get from the others if his date was taller than him.

Today, after long last, is the spring fling dance, also known as prom at other schools. For some weird reason Principle Perry banned the usage of that word years ago. Maybe she had a traumatic prom experience in high school.

I walk into the kitchen where both my parents are waiting. My mom has tears in her eyes as she looks me up and down. "My little girl is growing up," she whispers. Dad tugs at the hem of my dress and nods when it doesn't fall down.

The doorbell rings and he goes down the hall. A moment later voices are heard and he leads Chase in. In his black suit and hair carefully spiked up, he is very distracting. When I stand close a masculine smell emanates from him and I want to take deep breaths to inhale as much as possible.

"These are for you, Mrs. Ortiz." He presents Mom with a bouquet of roses.

She seems surprised. "Why, thank you, Chase."

He turns to me with a shy smile playing on his lips. "And this is for you," he says, pulling out a beautiful corsage and slipping the elastic band over my wrist. A large lily is positioned in the center with yellow and white baby breath surrounding it.

"I love it, thank you." He nods and smiles.

"Is this the color of your dress?" He asks, holding up the tie around his neck. Surprisingly, it is the exact same shade of purple as my dress.

Mom holds up the camera and we stand beside one another, his arm behind me.

"I expect her to come home in one piece with everything she left with," Dad begins. "And when you dance keep _this_ much space between you," he positions us at arm length distance.

"Peter!" Mom snaps. "Just stay safe and have fun," she smiles.

"We will," I give a hug and kiss to each. Mom holds me tightly before letting go. As we step out into the fading dusk I flash back to the first time Chase picked me up.

 _It was over a year ago and I was waiting for Bree to pick me up for a sleepover at her house. The doorbell rang and I scurried to answer it, expecting Bree. However, when I pulled the door open Chase was standing on the doorstep._

 _I quickly pulled it together. "Chase, what are you up to?"_

 _"Bree's car broke down and she asked me to pick you up. She said she's sorry," he added apologetically. Of course her car broke down and she sends her dear brother Chase to pick me up._

 _I nodded and invited him in. He stood uncomfortably in the front hall as I gathered my few things piled by the door._

 _"Who is this?" My dad asked in a casual tone. I caught the underlying tenseness though; since my last boyfriend he had been rather protective of me._

 _"Mom, Dad, this is Bree's brother, Chase," I introduced. Chase smiled politely and shook their hands._

 _"Got everything?" I nodded and Chase slung my overnight bag onto his shoulder. I picked up the pillow and I followed him to his car. I felt my parents' gaze as we put my things into the back of his two-door red pickup truck and he opened the passenger door for me._

 _"Oh, someone's a gentleman," I teased. He gave his 'it's no big deal' shrug and closed the door once I was in. One last wave to my parents standing at the door and we were off. Chase asked how the basketball season was and what our final record was. I want to ask him something, too, but my mind was blank._

 _"You know, I would have expected you to have a bug or something," I threw out and immediately cringed._

 _He put a hand over his chest in mock pain. "I do have a bad boy, four-wheel drive side to me."_

 _"Really? Could have fooled me." The wind blowing through the cracked windows tousled my hair and I drug a hand through it. I glanced over to see Chase watching me. I raised an eyebrow in question. He turned back to the road as the light turned green and rolled the passenger window down all the way._

 _"Chase!" I complained while my hair whipped around my face. He laughed a sound that filled me with a warm fuzzy feeling. We finished the rest of the drive in peaceful silence._

 _Chase pulled into a six car garage and cut the engine, finally giving me a chance to straighten my hair out. He came around and once more opened the door, surprising me. I thought that was an act he had put on for my parents._ _I took my things from the back, Chase looking like he wanted to further ease my load. Back then his actions confused me, as blatantly obvious as they should have been._

My parents follow us to the door and, like the first time Chase picked me up, stand and watch as he helps me into a long, white, sleek limo.

"They really love you," he notes as the driver pulls out.

"I know," I answer quietly. He glances sideways and picks up my hand. I give his a squeeze. "We are going to have so much fun it will make Disney Land look like a trip to the museum." Chase frowns at that and protests how the museum is in fact very exciting.

I am ecstatic for tonight. Truthfully, I have been since the posters had been placed all over school months ago. Chase asked me about a week after we started dating. I was giddy, as well as relieved: I had an excuse for when other boys asked me to go to the dance with them. And ask they did.

The driver pulls up along the sidewalk before school where people are filtering in from everywhere. We are not the only nice ride but certainly one of the fanciest. He opens the door and stands at attention as we crawl out. Chase presses a tip into his hand and tells him to expect a call later.

The next limo inches forward and the door opens wide. Bree steps out and I see a princess from a fairytale book.

Her sleeveless dress reminds me of dropping red food coloring into a glass of water, the way it starts white at the top, fades to pink and then to red. The many frills exaggerate the multiple colors in the dress. It reaches just above her her knees and frankly, I am surprised Davenport consented to a dress that short. The heels on her feet make her a good inch or two taller and I notice her slight wobble as she walks. Well, there will be no running of any kind tonight. Bree has her hair up in a bun and adorned by a circle of rubies. Against her collarbone rests a sun pendant on a gold chain. I recognize it as the one Owen made for her.

Her eyes grow wide as she spots me and we rush forward. Both of us exclaim how wonderful the other looks and giggle together. Owen stands at Bree's elbow and seems slightly uncomfortable. She scans Chase and shrugs.

"Better than usual." He sticks his tongue out at her and she does the same. We share a humorous look. Owen bows, offering his hand to her. She waves and pulls him into the school. I slip mine through Chase's extended arm and we walk proudly in.

Chaperones stand guard at each door and hall, watching everyone like hawks spying on prairie dog holes. The lights are dim and cardboard cutouts painted silver hang from the ceiling along with a crescent moon. Music drifts over the heads and weaves in and out of couples wandering around, dancing and talking.

As we walk past the refreshment table Chase pours two glasses of punch and hands one to me. We mill around, chatting with friends and complimenting others' on their clothing.

"Do you want to dance?" I ask after a while when the question has not yet been posed. Chase looks like I just asked him to help me bury a body. He scans the room, observing the dance floor and takes an unconscious step back.

"Are you alright?" I ask. He nods unconvincingly and puts on a brave face.

"Why don't you wait here and I'll be back in a minute?" Before I can answer he places a kiss on my cheek and hurries off. I stare after him inquisitively. Why is he so nervous all of a sudden?

I turn and find Caitlin standing inches from my face. I shuffle back and almost fall over. She points a menacing finer in my face. "I don't care if he asked you to come with him. Chase is mine, not yours. So you keep those grimy paws away from him and back off, girl!"

My eyes narrow. "First, my hands are clean. Second, Chase asked me, not you. And third, if you make a move on him, you will be sorry. As much as you may dream it, he is my boyfriend, not yours," I snap back. She glares at me and I return the stare, silently daring her to challenge me.

Adam waltzes up holding two cups of punch. "Hey, Audrey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing," Caitlin brightens instantly. "I hope you two have a wonderful time," she smiles at us and weaves through the crowd. With her gone I sigh. A small victory but I'll take it.

"Adam, do you know where Chase went?"

"No idea, but this punch is really good." He takes a sip and offers me the same cup. I decline and he shrugs. "Oh, he was heading in the direction of the bathroom. Maybe all that cologne he put on makes him want to throw up." I thank him and find a chair to wait in while watching the other students. Leo somehow managed to convince Jenelle to come with him and is flirting hopelessly by the food table. Bree is teaching Owen a simple four-step and looks as though she could do it forever. Principal Perry is hovering by the back doors, probably waiting to pounce on the first couple to try slipping away.

Twenty minutes pass before Chase shows up again.

"There you are. I was beginning to get worried."

"Don't be. There was...something I had to take care of." He holds out a hand. "Would you care to dance?" I take it and we step into the center of the floor where couples are dancing. He timidly places both hands on my waist and I on his shoulders. Adam was right about the cologne but to me it isn't too much. His white-tooth smile and hazel eyes are incredibly distracting and I lose sight of everything else but him.

 _Dad would have a fit if he saw us_ , I think. As though reading my mind the already short distance between us is closed. I rest my head on Chase's shoulder and bury my face in his neck. He places his face in my hair and breaths deeply. We slowly sway back and forth to the gentle hum of music. There is absolutely no single word to begin explaining how I feel. My heart is ready to burst and everything is making me giddy with something I cannot explain. No one says anything because words are not necessary. This language requires no verbal communication to express what is felt inside.

* * *

While sitting in chairs in a corner away from the majority of people my mind wanders freely. "Where did you go earlier?" I ask Chase. His thumb, which is rubbing slow circles on the back of my hand, ceases.

He clears his throat and laughs uncomfortably. "I went to the bathroom to look something up." He continues reluctantly when I press further. "I downloaded videos to my chip to study. I was studying dance," he sighs.

"Why?"

"Because this is a big night and I don't want to let you down. I have no idea how to slow dance and you wanted to." My hand travels to my heart. That is so sweet of him. I am lost for words so instead I reach up and kiss him.

"Thank you for everything," I say next to his ear.

He turns his head and gives a look between bewilderment and affection. "I would do anything for you. Never forget that."

Smiling I swallow a lump lodged in my esophagus. Chase is all any girl could ever dream of and so much more than that. Imagining a life without Chase is not only unbearable but also impossible.

"Do you want to see how well those crash courses paid off?" I accept his hand and wrap my arms loosely around his neck, his locked on my lower back. There are plenty of other couples dancing and I relax into the lull of chatter and music. One hand slides down his back until his heartbeat is felt under my fingers. In return Chase brushes a hand against the base of my neck.

"This is going to sound really cruel but I'm glad you were given bionics," he whispers. "If not I don't know if I could ever have worked up the courage on my own to ask you out."

"I would have eventually if you didn't. Not even fate can keep us apart."

"No, probably not," he chuckles. "You would fight it with bare hands if it came to that."

Laughing and rising voices sound from where Adam is leading a conga line. Chase shakes his head as his older brother snakes about the room, more people joining onto the end at each turn. Giggling I latch on and Chase follows, holding onto my shoulders. Seeing Bree and Owen standing by I motion them over and they squeeze in before me. Leo drags Jenelle over and they fall in behind Chase.

"This is the best night of my life!" Bree turns around and says with a grin that would put toothpaste advertisers to shame. I can only agree and enjoy myself as everyone—including Principal Perry—join in on Adam's conga line in the middle of the spring fling dance.

 **Hi, I know it has been a super long time since the last time I updated. I am going to post the story so you don't have to wait months for me to update again. So sorry about that.**


End file.
